She's The S To My Soul
by Lost.In.The.Sound.Of.Her.Voice
Summary: A Siophie story with a twist. A totally different way of our two girls meeting. Just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

A new Sophie and Sian story. I couldn't give you a story summary cause I've no idea where I'm going with this! All I do know is that I want to write about our favourite girls and hopefully do it justice!

It's not the usual Sophie and Sian story, thought I'd shake it up a little =]

Hopefully you's will all enjoy whatever is ahead!

**She's The S To My Soul**

Chapter 1 

Sophie

"_You say, _

_you cant go on this way, _

_things have got to change, _

_when your gone. _

_And each day,_

_a choice gets made, _

_you thinks its yours to make, _

_but your wrong."_

My feet were pounding on the treadmill, sweat dripping down my every part of my body, music blaring through my headphones into my ears.

"_There's no where to run, _

_no place you can go, _

_nowhere you can hide,_

_where you wont be found"_

That's all I wanted to do, hide and never be found.

"_There's no place on earth_

_where you could lay low _

_wherever you are,_

_I will track you down,_

_there's to way in hell,_

_I will let you leave ,_

_let you just get up,_

_and walk out on me,_

_there's no way on earth, _

_hell would have to freeze _

_More than twice before,_

_I will let you go!"_

As the music hit the chorus my legs pounded faster as I turned the treadmill up, my breathing quickened, as my arms matched the pace of legs. I wiped the sweat from my brow with my hand. It was on the last song of my workout Playlist. I'd been running for a solid hour now but it still didn't feel like I'd pushed myself to my limit, I needed to feel the burn.

After another couple of minutes the song finally faded out and as it did, my legs slowly followed. I slowed down to a walking pace and grabbed my water bottle, downing as much water as I could. My legs finally came to stop, I took a couple of deep breaths and came off of the treadmill and made my way over to the water fountain to refill my water.

Now time for weights.

I scrolled through my iPod as I made my way over to the weights area, I needed to pick the right song for this and as ever I couldn't quite decide so I went for the good old shuffle to see what would come on.

"_Anyway you want it,_

_that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it!"_

I grimaced and fumbled with my iPod to change the song as quick as I possibly could, no way in hell was I working out to Journey, it was alright for the occasional boogie in your bedroom whilst singing into a hairbrush but not now! I tried again.

The familiar sound of silence followed by the electrical guitar and the pounding of the drums filled my ears.

"_I settled down,_

_a twisted up frown,_

_disguised as a smile, well,_

_you would have never known._

_I had it all but not what I wanted_

_cause hope for me was a place uncharted_

_and overgrown"_

Hayley Williams, front woman of Paramore. Oh how she makes me smile, with her talented music and her oh so amazing body! Oh right yeah I suppose I should tell you that I'm into girls, 'I'm a raging homo' as my friends like to call me!

I pulled a mat onto the wooden floor for some padding, I lay on my back and started with some sit ups. I'd average fifty a minute or so depending on the mood I'm in. And tonight I was in a good old pissed off mood so I was pushing my body to the limits, I knew I'd be sore in the morning but it would be so worth it!

Every night I would go to the gym, round about 9 o' clock, it was usually quite busy but tonight was different there were only a couple of people in the gym. The girl who worked here, Lynsey, she was a personal trainer here and helped me start my regime. Some muscley guy who was lifting weights and was so focused it was actually quite scary and his grunting was actually quite off putting too! There were two other woman situated on the exercise bikes but I think were only there for the chat as I hadn't actually seen them break a sweat yet. Because of this I was just working out in my sports bra and shorts, usually I'd wear a tank top but I was sweating that much I'd stripped it off, its not that I'm self conscious about my body, well okay I am a little, and since there was nobody there I felt slightly better.

I was still doing my sit ups when I noticed a blonde headed girl shyly walk into the gym, she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts, a nicely fitted tank top I may add. I couldn't help but hold my position as I pulled myself up, I watched her intently as she made her way over to the exercise bike that was about 30 feet in front of me and positioned herself on the saddle of the bike.

As she looked forward our eyes met. I completely forgot what I was doing and was transfixed in her beautiful eyes. She smiled a small smile but god was it amazing, I smiled back and knocked myself out of it before I started to look a bit creepy. I continued my sit ups, taking sneaky glanced at the girl every time I raised my head. I all of a sudden felt really self conscious, she was beautiful and I was, well I was just me.

I stopped my sit ups abruptly and grabbed my tank top that I'd thrown down beside me and pulled it over my head. I jogged, okay maybe sprinted through the gym and into the changing rooms, throwing the door open, scaring an on looker shitless as the door banged against the wall. I smiled politely and made my way over to the locker id left my gym bag in. I rest my head against the locker door and I pulled my headphones out of my ear as I heard the last lyrics,

"_And the worst part is_

_before it gets any better were heading for a cliff,_

_and in the free fall I will realise I'm better_

_off when I hit the bottom"_

I closed my eyes and sighed. Oh Hayley, if you only knew how true that was…

* * *

So… I hope this was okay, the last part sounded better in my head but I couldn't quite write it down properly but hey.

Anyway let me know what you think, good or bad!

Music used: Chase & Status - Let You Go

Journey - Anyway You Want It

Paramore - Careful

Paramore - Turn It Off

Oh and if you don't know when I refer to Hayley it is that of Hayley Williams of Paramore! =]

This fic is also on my LiveJouarnal account.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sian

Another sucky day at Uni, well okay it's Uni, since when was it ever good apart from the hardcore partying! Of course I'm not one for going out Monday to Sunday every night but I do enjoy letting my hair down once in a while and just forgetting everything, I mean, who doesn't! So apart from going out and getting wasted to forget my crappy ass day I would go to the gym just to have a casual workout and take my mind off of things.

So here I was walking up the stairs of my local gym, making my way to the changing rooms. But of course it's never that simple is it. As I was minding my own business two guys, no wait, two douche bags decided to give you that look, you know, the one where there like 'hey babe, I know you wanna fuck me right now because I have the body of an angel', yeah those kind of guys. Well I physically laughed in their face and sent them on their merry way! You see, I'm not really that way inclined, to simply put it I'm gay.

Over the past couple of years I've been kind of confused about my sexuality. You see, I've had a boyfriend but it just didn't feel right. I'd go to the cinema with him and as we were holding hands I'd notice a girl with her boyfriend and I'd rather be holding hands with her. Lets just say it didn't really work out with said boyfriend and he was a major jerk about it which made me hate guys even more. So I've been single for the past two years, I've tried to meet girls but I've not had the confidence to tell my family yet which made any relationships pretty much impossible! Yeah my mum loves me and my dad, well my dads just a bit of a dick so he doesn't help with the situation but you still cant find that right moment to just say it and tell them. To be honest I don't think there is the right moment to tell them so you just continue to live a lie just to please them, one day I will tell them, one day.

On the plus side I found out who my true friends were, I decided that I couldn't live a lie outside my house so I decided to come out and most of my friends stood by me and loved me for me and of course there were those few who didn't quite love me for me. Screw them!

Anyway back to my gym trip. I'd thrown my bag into the locker not before getting my trusty iPod out and choosing the perfect workout song. By the way, why is it so frigging impossible to chose a good song! I mean you try shuffle and it still doesn't god damn please you, you spend half your work out time changing your song cause its just not quite right so I usually end up listening to good old Glee… What? Don't look at me like that, I like Glee, who doesn't! They actually make pretty good work out tunes! And heellllooooo Brittana! Anyway… As I'd chosen my song I made my way to the gym with the first verse ringing in my ears:

"_Hot and dangerous,_

_if your one of us,_

_then roll with us,_

_Cause we make the hipsters_

_fall in love _

_when we've got our hot pants on and up._

_And yes of course we does,_

_we running this town_

_just like a club _

_and no you don't wanna mess with us_

_got Jesus on our necklace"_

Yes, I had chosen Ke$ha. It was just one of those songs that got me in the mood for things, usually singing out loud which Is obviously a risk in public places but I was willing to take that risk. But to my surprise the gym was actually quite empty which suited me fine. So as I made my way to my trusty exercise bike, maybe because it was one of the few machines I actually knew how to use and I got to sit on my ass whilst working out, it's a win win situation really! And that's when I noticed something well someone.

"_Tonight were going hard, hard, hard, hard, hard, hard_

_Just like the world is ours, ours, ours, ours, ours, ours,_

_Were tearing it apart, part, part, part, part, part,_

_You know were super stars_

_We are who were are"_

Note to self: NOT THE TIME TO SING SIAN! Wow. That's what came to mind when I saw this someone. That someone being a brunette beauty with a body to die for! She was on her back, knees raised and was in the middle of a sit up. I mean if I tried that I'd die after one and she was already on her fifth, wait sixth, seventh, eighth… And that's when I realised I had to stop staring before I started drooling or fell off this bike onto something or someone, no that I'd mind bumping into her, if you catch my drift. Our eyes met as she was on her tenth sit up, yeah I didn't quite look away when I said I would, and those eyes, I was lost in them, drowning even… Before it got awkward I smiled shyly at her. Yet again the bubbly Sian that's in my head decided to hide and push Little Miss Shy out and all I could manage was that small smile. You see you may have gotten the impression that I'm a bit of a nutter but that's only in my head, the minute I'm on my own and in a place I'm unfamiliar with I go all shy and it really isn't the way to win the ladies! But for a single second I didn't mind because she smiled back and with the combination of the smile and those eyes I nearly swooned on the spot! Good job I was holding onto the handle bars of this bike or I would have been a goner. She continued on with her sit ups so I thought I would at least start peddling to make it look like I was fit.

With all this fantasising and drooling I hadn't noticed that I was onto my next song,

"_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you, _

_throw my head on a plate for you, _

_I'd jump in front of a train for you, _

_you know I'd do any thing for you"_

Bruno, it think your getting a little ahead of yourself there, I don't even know the girl, I wouldn't be willing to jump in front of a train for her. Well maybe but… Whoa wait, whys she running, more importantly why's she putting her top on! I stopped mid cycle as I watched the brunettes head bob further and further away until she was out of sight. My heart was telling me to go after her cause clearly she was upset but my head and also my legs had other ideas.

I just sat there thinking what the hell just happened?

* * *

Music Used: Ke$ha - We R Who We R

Bruno Mars - Grenade

So Sian's POV of the gym scene. Reading back my first chapter was shockingly bad and extremely rushed, the idea just came to my head and I typed it up like word vomit!

Hopefully the next chapter, which should be Sophie will be more like this one so you can get to know more about our lovely Sophie Webster!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophie

Fuck my life! That's what a was saying over and over to myself as I made my way out of the gym and to my car in the pouring rain. I slammed the door of my Golf and let out a scream.

"Fuck. My Life!" You see I have these walls, pretty fucking high walls at that and nobody, not even myself can get over these walls. Sometimes I feel like I'm building another wall in front of my first wall just to make sure nobody gets in. I let out a loud sigh and banged my head back onto my headrest.

"Fuck it!" I pulled my iPod out from my pocket and plugged it into the cable that was hidden under my arm rest. For once in my life the first song that played suited my mood.

"_The warning to the people, _

_the good and the evil, _

_this is war"_

Thirty Seconds To Mars. One of the best bands, you can guarantee that you can lose yourself in their music.

"_to the soldier, _

_the civilian,_

_the martyr, _

_the victim, _

_this is war"_

They just sing from their heart.

"_it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, _

_The moment to live and the moment to die _

_the moment to fight, the moment to fight, _

_to fight, to fight, to fight"_

I turned the volume up and readied myself to sing my heart out!

"_To the right, _

_to the left, _

_we will fight to the death, _

_to the edge of the earth, _

_it's a brave new world, _

_from the last to the first"_

I shoved my clutch in and started the engine, revving a few times before I slid into first gear, I quickly checked my mirrors and then pulled out of my parking space, making my way down the road, music blaring. I only have a short trip to my flat, I would usually walk but it was a pretty crap night to walk. I changed from fourth gear down into second and I took a quick glance to the right as I swung left round the corner accelerating hard down the straight.

"_I do believe in the light,_

_Raise your hands up to the sky,_

_The fight is done,_

_The war is won,_

_Lift your hands to wards the sun."_

I turned the wheel right with the palm of my hand and continued past the small houses on the left and the pub on my right. Yes the pub was very tempting but still I continued driving, home, being my destination. I rounded the last few corners and pulled up in the car park outside the block of flats just as the song was finishing.

"_A brave new world,_

_The war is won,_

_The war in won,_

_A brave new world"_

I turned the keys towards me and turned the engine off. I let out yet another sigh before opening the door and climbing out. I popped my boot open and retrieved my bag and jogged to the front door trying to avoid getting soaked.

I fumbled with my keys and eventually found the correct one, I was a bit of a key ring hoarder, you could hear me coming a mile away with all the jangling they made as they hit each other. It makes it pretty impossible to find the key that your looking for because of them. But they meant a lot to me so I would never get rid of them. I pulled my tired body up the two flights of stairs before coming to rest at my flat door, 2C. Yet again I fumbled with my keys and found the smaller silver one that let me into my safe place. I jiggled it in the lock until I heard the click, I pushed the door open and made my way in throwing my bag on the nearest chair.

"Melissa? You home?" I kicked the door shut with my foot and made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, avoiding the obstacles on the way. These obstacles mainly being Melissa's ; her shoes, her bags, her clothes, her crap in general.

"Melissa?" As I got into the kitchen, I heard the water in the shower. "Hey, you better not use all the hot water! I need a shower too!" By this time I was standing outside the bathroom and by the looks of it having a conversation with the door. I wrapped my knuckles against the wood. "I meant you Prescott!"

"Alright I heard you!"

Oh right yeah, maybe I should introduce you. Melissa Prescott, my lovely house mate, nothing more. And don't give me that look cause there really is nothing else going on between us. She has a lovely boyfriend, I've actually bought the hat in preparation for the wedding, they really are the cutest of couples!

To pass the time, I went to my bedroom and flumped down on my bed. I grabbed my phone from my bedside cabinet and checked to see if I had any mates. Oh, one missed call. Rosie. My lovely sister.

"Hiya babe. Hows you? We haven't spoken in like for ages! Hows the love life? Found yourself that dream girl yet? "

I rolled my eyes and Rosie's cheerfulness. Sometimes it was better to get a voicemail from her cause you never get a word in when your actually on the phone to her. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, she's helped me through the rough times and we've been there for each other.

"Anyway babes, got to go, got a shoot in Sheffield, tell you about it next time. Love ya sis. Mwah!"

"The showers free Webster!" I looked up and found Melissa leaning on my doorframe with her towel wrapped around her. "You okay?"

I simply nodded, as I usually do, and replied "yeah" I pushed myself off my bed and grabbed a hoodie and my favourite cottons. "I'm just great!"

"Sarcasm was always your strong point wasn't it Soph?" I cringed at the nickname. Due to bad past experiences I did not let anybody call my by that name.

"Yeah well you know me Mel." I made my way to the bathroom and just as I was about to shut the door "And there better be hot water left!" She just rolled her eyes and made her way to her own bedroom.

I shut the door and turned the lock. I slowly pulled my tank top off and my shorts, throwing them into the washing pile. I then took my underwear off and did the same with them. I stared at myself in the mirror, at the body that I had become to hate, at the scars that had changed me. I shook my head to try and get rid of my past memories and stepped into the shower, turning the water on and turning the temperature up.

I leaned against the wall and let my body slip down until I was sitting on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chin and my arms wrapped tightly around them. I just sat there, allowing my tears to run and mingle in with the droplets of water. It was the only time I allowed myself to cry and the only time a let my ever growing walls down.

* * *

Music used: 30 Seconds to Mars - This Is War

So, another chapter! When I started I didn't know where this story was going but I do now so some things I wrote in the first couple of chapter will not go with what I'm writing now, like how Sophie is not comfortable with her body, so you'll have to forgive me for that!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sian

So here I was peddling away on my bicycle trying to get my mind to stop thinking about a certain Brunette… I had even resorted to listening to Glee!

"_Just a small town girl"_

That could be my brunette…

"_livin' in a lonely world"_

I hope she's not lonely!

"_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Well as long as I'm on that train with her…

"_Just a city boy"_

No! No boys!

"_born and raised in South Detroit"_

I don't care where they are born! No Boys!

"_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere" _

Preferably not me and my girls midnight train!

See, Glee wasn't even working! I swear if Megan Fox ran naked in front of me I still wouldn't manage to take my mind off of this mysterious girl… Well maybe for a second, just a quick glance.. That's not the point! Is it? God I'm confusing myself, but it did get my mind off of her, damn, back on her again! God even 'her' is confusing me, from here on she will be known as… Ber-na-dette! Hah yes Bernadette! What? It sounds like brunette okay!

"_Cha Da!"_

Sorry, still listening to Glee!

"_Strangers,_

_Waiting,_

_Up and down the boulevard,_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight, people,_

_Living just to find emotion, _

_Hiding somewhere in the nights"_

Its just such a catchy tune you know. I'd love to sing it with Bernadette. God dammit Sian, keep your mind focused… Focused! Bern… Focus! Sod it, I'm going home! I leapt off of the most un-comfiest seat ever and made my way back to the changing rooms, trying to not walk like John Wayne on the way, those saddles don't have give you chaffing! I half contemplated that she might still be in the changing rooms so I slowed down my pace and stopped to have a drink at the water fountain.

A few minutes had past and nothing had happened, apart from my bladder wanting to burst from the over excessive consumption of water. I opened the door of the changing room and wondered in as casual as I could and looked around without trying to look pervy! Nobody. Not a sausage! Nil pwa! I sighed and made my way over to my locker, fiddling with the lock and pulling my bag out. I threw my iPod in (I really had had enough of Rachel Berry screeching in my ears!)

I made my way back out of the changing room, after making a quick trip to the toilet, and pulled out my phone to call my dad for a lift, as usual he begrudgingly agreed. Yea I know 18 and not driving. I really couldn't be bothered, with Uni and everything, well okay just Uni, and that my dad says I have to pay for the lessons and I don't think the driving instructor would accept Monopoly money! I'm skint!

After a ten minute wait or so that, guess what, I spent thinking about Bernadette, my dad pulled up in front of the gym. I opened the back door and lobbed my bag into the backseat, closing it before opening the front and doing the same with my body. I think that we'd maybe made it about twenty yards down the road and he started into his usual rant!

"What have I told you about going to the gym this late? You need to be concentrating on your Uni work!"

Hi dad, nice to see you too, yeah my day was great thanks and your? Fat chance! I bit my tongue like a usually do and rolled my eyes at my dads attitude.

"Its one night a week dad, I have the other six to concentrate on my Uni work. Besides its good to take my mind off of Uni, I am there five days a week"

"Yeah well if I had it my way you'd be there seven days, living in halls! I'm telling you Sian, your not to go the gym anymore, its not right for a woman to be going to the gym, your not butch! God Sian cant you just be normal!"

You see the shit I have to put up with here! I told you he was a dick! Now you see why I cant tell him I'm gay. If I'm not normal now then I'll most definitely be some sort of alien if I'm gay!

"Dad.."

"No. Not another word Sian!"

I internally screamed! DICK! Fine if I cant speak I'll listen to music. I reached forward and turned the radio on.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than fuckin' perfect Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing You're fuckin' perfect to me!"_

Pink why cant you be my mother! Dad, you could take some lessons off of this woman!

"_You're so mean, when you talk"_

Ding ding ding, hut the nail on the head there Pink! Yeah dad, that's you, you're mean!

"_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that..?"_

I love singing that verse, she sings it with so much feeling.

"_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than fuckin' perfect Pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing You are perfect to me.…"_

You know what, fuck you dad, I'm perfect, no, I'm fuckin' perfect! I'll do what I fucking want! Oh right yeah, I was actually meant to say that out loud wasn't I? Well maybe later, when I'm at home, cause I really don't fancy being kicked out of the car and having to walk, especially cause its pissing it down out there…

The rest of my journey was spent gazing out the window in silence. My dad had enough of "The crap on the radio sung by that dyke" Yes of course dad, Pink is gay, that's why she has a husband… After what felt like an eternity, we eventually pulled up in front of our house. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into the house, dodging the puddles. I burst into the house, relishing the heat hitting my body.

"Mum, I'm home!" I kicked my shoes off at the door and walked through our living room and into our small kitchen!

"Hi darling. You have a good time at the gym?" My mum actually took interest in what I did.

"Yeah, but dad doesn't want me going again!" Hah ha, take that knife in the back dad!

"Wait? What? Why?" My mum instantly stopped what she was doing and turned to me. Aww look, see dad that's a caring parent!

"Ask him!" I pointed behind and turned. "I'm going to my room, I don't want to be near him just now." I headed for the staircase that leaded to my bedroom. I vaguely heard my mum shout after me followed by-

"What the hell did you say this time?"

I love how my mums on my side! I couldn't be arsed listening to them arguing so I shut my door to my bedroom and slumped down into my bed!

I had a sudden thought! I think I just went a solid ten minutes without thinking about Bernadette! That's a record! Great now I'm thinking about her! Maybe I'll have a shower… A shower with a certain Brunette called Bernadette! Hah Lol! No, no dirty thoughts Sian, mind out of the gutter! But she was so hot!

Damn this shower was going to have to be a cold one!

* * *

Another Chapter! I'm quite proud of myself actually! I'll try to update everyday but no promises. I hope your all still loving it!

Music used: Glee - Dont Stop Believin'

Pink - Fuckin' Perfect


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sophie

After another lazy ass day, which consisted of sleeping until mid day, attempting to make breakfast which I became lazy for so ended up with some cereal, staring at my phone waiting to see if I actually had mates which turned out to be a big fat no! And that takes me to round about now where I'm lounging on the sofa, with a tank top and cottons on watching Deal or No Deal! It really all summed up to be another waste of a day!

So you are now all wondering how the hell I afford this flat! Well when I left school, when I was sixteen, I worked numerous jobs earning money because I knew deep down I'd end up living in a flat due to the fact that my parents kicked me out! Homophobic Fuckers! Yes that's right I was kicked out for being gay! So with the money I had saved up I moved into this lovely flat with my lovely flatmate! Melissa was struggling to pay the rent on her own, so she advertised for a flatmate. Next thing I knew I was at the front door, suitcases in tow entering my new home. And here I have been for the past 3 years.

Right now, as you can guess I'm not working, which is probably a pretty stupid idea considering my balance in my bank account is getting lower. I'm not saying I'm skint cause I worked a good few jobs with pretty good pay, and no I wasn't a prostitute! I'm wanting to get into sports coaching at college but if a start going to college then I wont be able to work, then I wont be able to afford to stay in my flat and then I would be homeless! Well okay I could live in my car but it would still be pretty bad.

Oh my god, why did you deal? You still have five of the big ones left you idiot! Sorry, I get a little to into Deal or No Deal. I did once think about entering for that show, easiest way of winning money I think. But then I didn't, I think I was too young or something…

But anyway… I'm all alone, as I usually am. Melissa's at work, she's a hairdresser, she works five days a week, 9-5. So I will be graced with her presence soon. So till then I'll just twiddle my fingers through my hair and watch this sucker regret his decision! Oh and also think about a certain blonde…

Yes that's right I am thinking about her, to be honest I haven't stopped thinking about her since I seen her last night at the gym. You may be thinking, 'well why haven't you mentioned her till now' Hello walls. I don't express my feelings too much, well apart from when I'm really pissed. I remember one night, I went out to this club and got absolutely shit faced. I wasn't in the best of moods and I wanted to forget everything so I went to drink. Some girl nudged me by accident but at the time I thought it was on purpose and I was adamant that she had something against me, looking back she clearly didn't! Well my fist got friendly with her face. That's how I showed my emotion that night but never again. I my self was once on the wrong end of violence and I swore to myself that I would never hit anybody ever again, ever.

Hang on a second, let me just brick up that wall that I let you in. Never let anybody in Sophie, never. And don't judge me cause you don't know me okay. Sorry.

So now that I just watched that guy throw away £75 000, laughed at him and turned the TV off my mind in now fully focused on my beautiful blonde. I wonder if she'll be at the gym tonight, I haven't seen her there before so I doubt that she goes very often, cause you know I think I would notice someone as gorgeous as her. I don't usually go to the gym early but maybe she does, that's maybe why I don't see her.

PLAN! I shot up from the sofa and ran to my bedroom throwing my workout clothes in my gym back. I grabbed my iPod off of the docking station and my earphones off the floor (god only knows how they ended up there) Next, bottle of water. I jogged to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I took a quick swig before throwing it in my bag. Right checklist. IPOd? Check. Shorts? Check. T-shirt? Check. Water? Check. Trainers? Where'd I leave my trainers? Front door! I peered over the kitchen work top, yup, trainers at front door, DO. NOT. FORGET! Working out with slippers not a good look!

As I took a moment to visualise that I had everything, it was time to go. I pulled my trainers on and grabbed my keys from the counter. Teeth! I need to brush my teeth, what if I bump into my mystery blonde, I cant have bad breath! I ditched my bag and ran to the bathroom giving my teeth a thorough clean. After inspecting in the mirror and attempting to smell my own breath (Yes I did breath on my hand and smelt it!) I was sure I was already to go. Wait actually, I think I'll take a towel, I will shower there. It was a sunny day so I was walking to the gym.

Oh right the plan, sorry, I forgot to share it with you, even though you might have already guessed what I'm doing. My theory is that me and my blonde cross paths. She goes in the afternoon or early evening and I go late in the evening. So if I go early then I might bump into her. I'm clearly a genius!

As I stepped out into the afternoon sun a refreshing breeze collided with my body. I really need to start getting up in the morning and go for an early jog, I miss the fresh air. I took a deep breath and started my walk. I pulled my iPod out of my back, pulling my earphones up underneath my hoodie and out at my neck before popping them in my ears. I popped the hold button to the left and started scrolling through my Playlists.

Adele. Hmm, I'll probs end up crying, her songs are incredibly emotional. I like to listen to her songs as I fall asleep.

All Time Low. Possibility.

Hah B*Witched. No. Yes I do have B*Witched on my iPod, there good to have a jig to when you're extremely hyper!

Too many to chose from. No, No, maybe, definitely no. Yes? Yeah why not. I clicked down on my choice and slid my iPod into my pocket. I started walking to the beat of the music. I find it fascinating, when your walking along the street listening to your music. You're watching everything happen in front of you but you cant hear what's happening, you can only see it. it's the world from a totally different perspective.

_"You, _  
_make me,_  
_Feel like I'm living a,_  
_Teenage Dream._  
_The way you turn me on,_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

You can walk by two people having a conversation and just tell by there body language what they are feeling. Oh, lovers tiff going on over there, that for sure. Them over there, they're totally in love, you can tell by the way they are looking in each others eyes.

_"My heart stops,_  
_When you look at me,_  
_Just one touch,_  
_Now baby I believe,_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

My heart certainly stopped when she looked at me. Oh god and the thought of her touch, I bet her skin is so soft.

_"So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back"_

I think I need to that chance. No, I'm going to take that chance. If my beautiful blonde is there tonight, then I'm taking a chance and I'll never look back.

* * *

So its now nearing 6:45 and still no sign of her. I think I've used ever piece of equipment in this gym and now I'm on my last. I'm shattered and extremely sweaty. I need a shower. I clambered off of the exercise bike, and yes it was the one she was using last night, and made my way back to the changing rooms. The only reason why I shower at his gym is because they have enclosed showers. All the other gyms I've been to have big open showers, I'm just not comfortable with that! And I also don't trust where my eyes will look! What? I'm only human.

After, what was going to be a short shower but soon turned into a long one, I was ready to hit the road. I'd given up hope of seeing my blonde beauty and decided to call it a night. I opened the changing room door and stepped into the walk way. I better check I've got my keys cause I aint walking all the way home and getting locked out. I continued walking as I rummaged through my bag, of course I wasn't looking where I was going… BANG!

"What the hell?"

After a collision that felt like I had walked into a brick wall I landed flat on my ass! I looked up at the culprit…

Oh God.

Looks like I'll be taking that chance a little sooner than I thought!

* * *

WooHoo! Another chapter! Still enjoying? Let me know what you think!

Music used: Katy Perry - Teenage Dream


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sian

Oh God.

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

You have to be kidding me, right?

Oh My! My plan actually worked, yas!

She's actually in front of me, well okay, below me, on the ground… Oh Shit! Sian, she's on the fucking floor!

You see, my day had been fairly uneventful. I got up, well I was dragged out of bed, at the crack of dawn so I could get the train to Uni. I had a little snooze on the half hour or so journey as I had lost out on a few hours last night due to my frustrating sexual thoughts about Bernadette! Yes they were good thoughts but I really wanted to sleep! Thankfully I woke up and got off at the correct stop. I mean we've all done it, fallen asleep and have been woken up by the ticket guy saying that you've reached the end of the line. No? Just me? Okay then…

So I made it in time for my first lecture. There's the possibility that I didn't stay focused for the whole time, focused meaning awake. You would have fallen asleep too, I mean my lecturer has the most monotonous voice in history, thank god I was sitting at the back of the lecture hall or I was busted!

After I got a quick nudge from the guy beside me, which I greatly appreciated, I was up on my feet and making my way to the library, yes I secretly make myself look like a geek, I sit In the library with my laptop in front of me, on lookers think that I am typing away writing clever essays. Think again! The only tabs I had open were, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and YouTube!

Right now I currently was on YouTube watching some of my favourite videos, Spashley! Oh South Of Nowhere, it should have never, ever, ever have been axed, ever! Simply because of The Musgrave's abs, holy shit were they smoking hot abs, like, amazing! As you can see I'm a bit of a sucker for the stomach area. No, but Ash and Spence were the cutest of couples in the history of TV and the fact they were married and going to be having a baby at the end of the show made my life. Well they would have made my life If the show continued or they just made a Spashley movie. I wonder if Bernadette and myself would make the perfect power couple?

The Spashley watching continued for a few hours until it was time for another lecture. I begrudgingly closed my laptop after watching about the a hundredth Spashley videos, including the hot Milby make out scene, and made my way to another lecture hall, this was a much smaller lecture hall so I had to make sure I stayed awake this time. I made sure to pick a seat at the back, I shuffled in front of several people until I got to a free seat and squeezed in-between two guys and plonked my ass down on the hard seat.

I don't know how they expect you to write notes cause you hardly have space to breath let alone stick your elbow out to write down notes. I decided to pull my laptop out and type my notes up. I settled it on my lap, pulled it open and clicked down the power button just as the lecturer walked in and placed his briefcase on his table. I typed in my password and waited for my laptop to heat up. I tried my hardest to hide my background photo, I certainly think that having Mandy Musgrave in a bikini as my background appropriate but some people don't, so I quickly opened Microsoft Word to hide Mandy. Mr. Ironside cleared his throat just as I looked down.

C'mon Sian I'm sure you can cope for an hour.

* * *

God that was the longest hour of my fucking life! I quickly got up from my seat and headed for the nearest exit, I needed to get out of this place.

I headed out the main entrance and into the front courtyard. I heard the church bells ringing, looked up at the church to check the time, 4 o 'clock. My train was at half past so I had enough time to get there. I pulled out my iPod and headed for the train station. I needed a pick me up.

_"Manage me, I'm a mess_  
_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_  
_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_  
_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough."_

Ah, All Time Low. You can have a good rock out to them.

_"But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_  
_Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up_  
_And I'm over getting older_

_If I could just find the time_  
_Then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over getting old"_

And rock out to the chorus!

_"Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here"_

I'm seriously about to start air guitar-ing in a minute.

Hold up, hold up. I think I should just skip to right now. You know Bernadette still sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going its my fault are you okay?" Great word vomit! She's kind of just looking at me…

"Em no, its okay, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?"

She's asking me if I'm okay?

"I'm fine are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be once I get off my ass!"

Oh god she laughed, her laugh is amazing! Thankfully my mind didn't go blank and I actually held my hand out. She reached up and our hands met. Wow. My eyes met hers and hers met mine. Our eyes were connected the entire time as I pulled her to her feet. Our hands stayed connected for a little longer than they probably should have done but I really didn't care and by the looks of things neither did she. Hmm?

"Thanks." Oh what a cute little smile.

"No problem, are you sure your okay though? I'm not exactly the comfiest of people to bump in to!" Oh god what a crap excuse of a joke!

"I think your one of the better people to bump into…"

Aw how cute is that!

"Thanks. I'm Sian by the way" Yes go me, I'm being forward for once.

"Sophie."

Hah, okay much hotter than Bernadette!

"Nice to meet you" I smiled my most charming smile and for the second time in about a minute I stuck my hand out in front of me which she took and shook it.

"Same here." God there's that smile again.

Something's buzzing, what's buzzing? Oh crap its my phone, way to kill a moment.

"Sorry that's me buzzing, just give me a second." Oh crap its my lovely father!

"Hello." Ugh he's off on one again.

"Mum said I could though." After last night my mum told my dad to grow up and I'm old enough to make my own decisions hence why I'm at the gym.

"Fine, if you want me to come home I will. No. I'll get the bus!" I really wasn't going to argue in front of Sophie, I don't want to scare her off. I viciously pressed the hung up button and returned my phone to my back pocket.

"Sorry about that. Controlling father, who's a bit of a dick. Looks like I'll be giving the gym a miss tonight, I'll have to catch the half past bus. It was nice bumping into you…"

Really I just said that? Oh its okay, she's laughing again.

"Yeah you too. I hope this doesn't sound to forward but I could give you a life home if you wanted. I mean you'd have to walk back to my flat but don't have any plans for the night and I don't like the idea of you waiting at the bus stop, its not the best of areas around here."

Aw she's being protective. How sweet.

"Em, yeah why not, as long as your not some crazy stalker!"

Oh god another attempt at a lame joke!

"No, I can guarantee you I'm not a stalker. C'mon then, I don't want your dick of a dad being mad at you cause your home late."

I simply smiled and nodded at her. I mean, here I was walking next to my beautiful brunette, speaking to my beautiful brunette and away to get a lift from my beautiful brunette.

This could possibly be the best night of my life!

* * *

Music used: All Time Low - Weightless

So apologies, this chapter being pretty crap! I started writing it a few days ago and I was in a good mood but tonight when I finished it I was in I crap mood after a shitty day, so it took me ages to write tonight cause my head wasn't in it but I really just wanted to give you guys a chapter. I know what I'm going to write for the future of this story but I just need to get a couple of filler chapters in there to get to that point, and the fillers seem to be the hardest to write! And here I am rambling!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sophie

I'd been sitting on my ass for a good few minutes. She seems so have gone off into a world of her own, it's kind of cute though, oh wait, looks like she's just snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going its my fault are you okay?"

Me thinks that was some nervous word vomit!

"Em no, its okay, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?"

I just asked her if she was okay and I'm the one on the floor, good one Sophie!

"I'm fine are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be once I get off my ass!"

Yes I made a joke, I'm actually taking that chance! Oh thank god she's going to help me up, all those times I fantasised about touching her skin, well I'm going to actually feel it for real! And yes I do fantasise about touching her skin you would if you could see how beautiful she is!

When my hand reached out and touched hers… God… I think my heart just stopped, no okay there it goes again. I looked straight into her eyes and was lost in them, they were connected the entire time until I was brought to my feet. I didn't want to let go, well okay I didn't let go straight away, I just, I just didn't want to. I could hold that hand until the very last second before I died.

After what should have probably been an awkward couple of moments but were actually quite comfortable we both let go of each others hands.

"Thanks." Which I followed by one of my signature smiles.

"No problem, are you sure your okay though? I'm not exactly the comfiest of people to bump in to!"

Comfy? I would most certainly like to bump in to you more often, that's something I know for sure!

"I think your one of the better people to bump into…"

Oh shit, did that just come out my mouth? Am I actually flirting!

"Thanks. I'm Sian by the way"

Now that's a sexy name!

"Sophie."

Oh that's was weird, I thought she was about to laugh, my names not funny. Oh well I don't really care at this moment in time!

"Nice to meet you"

Me thinks she's flirting too? Interesting.

"Same here."

Sian's looking a little confused, sorry I like to say Sian to myself, it's a really nice name.

"Sorry that's me buzzing, just give me a second."

Ah makes sense her phone was ringing. Hmm she looks upset.

"Hello, Mum said I could though."

Hmm I feel like I'm intruding here…

"Fine, if you want me to come home I will. No. I'll get the bus!"

Well now its getting a little uncomfortable but I'm still a little intrigued. Oh she's hung up.

"Sorry about that. Controlling father, who's a bit of a dick. Looks like I'll be giving the gym a miss tonight, I'll have to catch the half past bus. It was nice bumping into you…"

Sian's father. Must kill. Sounds rather dick-ish! Just you wait till I meet him, well maybe I'm getting a little a head of myself… Aw how cute, she said bumping into you. So I think I'm going to jump into the deep end here and if it slaps me in the face then I know that I've at least tried.

"Yeah you too. I hope this doesn't sound to forward but I could give you a life home if you wanted. I mean you'd have to walk back to my flat but don't have any plans for the night and I don't like the idea of you waiting at the bus stop, its not the best of areas around here."

Oh god did that come across too protective? I mean, I don't even know her.

"Em, yeah why not, as long as your not some crazy stalker!"

Wait, hang on, she said yes?

"No, I can guarantee you I'm not a stalker. C'mon then, I don't want your dick of a dad being mad at you cause your home late."

Yeah I'll kick your dads ass! Well depending on how big he is… Well you wouldn't pick a fight with somebody who's bigger than you!

"Right come on then, I'm only five or ten minutes away."

I was surprised that my legs started moving, I mean, I'm terrified, I'm actually being forward with a girl and I don't even know if she's gay. Well I've got a pretty good idea, I mean my gay-dar is in fine tune.

We headed down the walk way towards the exit. We walked in silence but it was a comfortable silence. My mind started thinking about certain scenarios, I started thinking about what it would be like to be walking down this hall way holding Sian's hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, showing her off to everyone… But I told my mind not too cause there was a very high chance that it would never happen…

I was knocked even further out of my thoughts when she broke the silence,

"So where abouts do you live?"

"Just the flats down beside Canal Street, nothing special but its my home."

She just smiled which I was grateful for, I wasn't wanting her asking too many questions, you know, she still needs to get threw all these walls. She may have knocked a few blocks off the top but there was still a while to go yet.

We returned to our comfortable silence as we walked out onto the street outside. I gave a small point to the left signalling what way to go.

As we got to the bottom of that street I noticed that she was starting to struggle with her bag.

"Em, you wanting a hand with that?"

As ever I like to play the gentle-woman.

"No its okay, I'm sure I'll manage, it is only five minutes away yeah?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Well maybe a little longer, give us it here."

I stopped and placed my hand out waiting for her to hand me her bag. She pulled the most innocent yet stubborn face I've seen.

"Come on hand it over."

"Ugh, fine."

She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and handed it to me.

"Holy shit, what do you have in this bag?"

Nothing wrong with pulling a little joke. But the look on her face told me otherwise…

"I was only joking, see light as a feather."

I lifted the bag up and down just to emphasise my point.

"Not funny!"

She reached out and gave me a playful nudge. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"It's like that is it? Well you better watch out!"

I lifted her bag over my shoulder and nudged her back.

"You better start running then!"

And she did. She ran off laughing as she nudged me once more.

"You've got no hope, you don't know where I live!"

I ran off after her.

I certainly could get used to this!

* * *

So after eventually catching up with Sian we made it back to my flat, all be it a little bit out of breath.

"Just… give… me… a… sec!"

Aw she's out of breath, that's kind of cute!

"Oh come on that was only a warm up run!"

"Seriously? I'd hate to think what your normal run would be like! So this is your flat?"

"Yup, and that's my car!"

I pulled out my keys from my bag and clicked the unlock button. My lights flickered and the doors unlock. I walked towards my car and opened the passenger door.

"Nice ride."

More flirting? I like.

"Come on, cant keep your dad waiting!"

She let out a deflated sigh.

"Not that I want you to go quickly or anything…"

Great nervous rambling. She walked towards me and leaned on the door in front of me.

"That's really sweet you know. Thank you."

Oh, I think I just swooned.

"No problem. Come on."

I walked round to the boot, popped it opened and placed our bags in. I heard the passenger door shut signalling that she'd gone in the car. Time to breath Sophie. Don't screw this up. Stay calm. Breath. I calmly as I could walked round to the drivers side, opened the door and slid into my seat.

Breath. In. And. Out. In. And. Out.

I turned and looked at her.

"Where to?"

* * *

After a twenty minute drive we pulled up in front of a small bungalow. Really nice actually, reminded me of when I lived with my parents.

"Soph? You okay?"

"Yeah sorry, spaced out a little bit then."

Woah, wait hang on, she called me Soph and I didn't mind, I mean, it was actually quite cute. I really didn't mind. I couldn't help but smile, a side splitting smile.

"What? What's funny?"

"Sorry nothing just a happy thought that's all."

"Okay then, your okay though?"

She's so unbelievably adorable.

"Yeah, I'm perfect actually."

Really, I was.

"So I guess this is me then. Thanks for tonight, for the lift and that. I'll maybe see you at the gym some time?"

"How about I turn that maybe into a definitely. Phone?"

I think that's possibly the most cutest smile I've seen in my life. She's gone all shy. Cute. She rummaged into her front pocket and pulled out her Blackberry. I took it from her hand and typed in my number saving it under 'Soph Xxx'.

"There you go. Just give me a text when you want to go and I'll come pick you up, anytime."

"Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"You better cause I really want to see that smile again."

Oh. God. I did actually say that out loud didn't I? Oh my god, she just bit her bottom lip, you know in that really cute and shy way.

"And I definitely wouldn't mind seeing yours again too. I'll see you later Soph."

And then I was sitting in the car on my own. Watching her walk into her house.

I was smiling like an idiot, a happy idiot!

Best. Night. Ever!

* * *

I know there's only a small progression in this chapter but I wanted you to get Sophie's POV when they meet. Next chapter will be Sian's POV of what just happened then hopefully the next one will be a bit more exciting! Also I apologise for the amount of dialogue in this chapter, it probably reads quite quickly.

Should get another one up tomorrow night!

Oh and also sorry for no music!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sian

"Right come on then, I'm only five or ten minutes away."

This is actually happening. I am going to be getting into a car with my sexy Sophie. My mouth has suddenly gone dry. Come on legs, please work.

She started to walk and my legs automatically followed, they seemed to be the only part of my body functioning as my brain has kind have gone to mush! We walked in silence, a very comfortable silence actually. I kind of just spent my time looking around and having small glances beside me. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to hold her hand as we walked down the hallway… There would be nothing that would stop me holding my girls hand as we walked… I would ignore all the looks and snide remarks cause it would just be me and Sophie.

I decided a wanted to find out a little more about my brunette.

"So where abouts do you live?"

"Just the flats down beside Canal Street, nothing special but its my home."

I simply smiled. Sure I wanted to find out why she was living in a flat and by the sounds of things on her lonesome. I didn't want to intrude though, I mean I only met the girl five minutes ago.

We returned to our comfortable silence and headed out onto the street. It was mid April so the sun was just about still out. I took a deep breath as the wind reached my face.

You can do this Sian, all you have to do is keep breathing and do not fall over!

She pointed to our left. I guess that's the way we're heading then. Oddly enough I never hesitated. I seemed to just trust her, I know I should have probably turned down the offer of a lift from her cause she could turn out to be a mad woman who had like sixty-nine cats in her house! And by the way sixty-nine was the first number that popped into my head, no sexual thoughts involved so get your minds out of the gutter!

God this bags heavy. Its just fucking awkward. Let me just jiggle it about slyly…

"Em, you wanting a hand with that?"

Well that was supposed to go un noticed…

"No its okay, I'm sure I'll manage, it is only five minutes away yeah?"

I mean, we did seem to already have walked for five, her five minutes could be like thirty or something! Oh great and now she's laughing at me, it must be the look of panic on my face.

"Well maybe a little longer, give us it here."

I wasn't going to let her win, I mean, I didn't want her to think that I was a puny weakling. So I did what I do best, pulled the puppy dog face. Yup. The innocent yet stubborn look. Always a winner.

"Come on hand it over."

What? The look didn't work? Well I suppose it is kinda cute how she wants to be all gentleman like, well, gentlewoman like.

"Ugh, fine."

Damn, I didn't actually want to give up that easily. Word vomit syndrome strikes again.

I pulled the strap over my head and placed it in her out stretched hand.

"Holy shit, what do you have in this bag?"

Shit. I knew it was heavy but not that heavy. God and now she's going to have to carry it back to hers with her own bag too, I feel so bad… Hang on she's smiling. Was she joking with me?

"I was only joking, see light as a feather."

Yes, yes she was joking with me… Smart ass..

"Not funny!"

If she was going to be playful with me then I was going to do the same to her. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I nudged her. Not exactly playful but I did get to touch her again!

"It's like that is it? Well you better watch out!"

Oh god what's she going to… She nudged me back! Oh that's it, its on!

"You better start running then!"

Don't need to tell me twice, she can chase me any day! I nudged her again as I ran past her. What? I got to touch her again. I started running down the rest of the road. Hell yeah come catch me now bee-atch!

"You've got no hope."

Yeah right, have you seen these legs.

"You don't know where I live!"

Oh shit. That's a point...

* * *

So, I had no hope. Sophie had no problem catching up with me, which she took great pleasure of rubbing my face in, I may add. I was surprised at how close her flat was actually, maybe it was cause I was only focusing on a certain someone's ass, as they ran in front of me. It was a very nice view indeed! As Sophie slowed to a jog I just about managed to haul my scrawny ass into the car park in front of the block of flats.

"Just… give… me… a… sec!"

I. Was. Really. Really. Really. Out of breath!

"Oh come on that was only a warm up run!"

My god is she actually being serious? I think she was being serious.

"Seriously? I'd hate to think what your normal run would be like! So this is your flat?"

Subtle I know.

"Yup, and that's my car!"

Just as she pointed out her extremely sexy car, the lights flickered signalling that she had just unlocked it. She walked, no wait she sauntered, yes definitely sauntered over to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"Nice ride."

And I most certainly did not mean the car. Just to clear it up I was implying that she herself would be a nice ride. Yes, that's right, I had left shy Sian back at the gym and had pulled out sexy Sian. Chika chika.

"Come on, cant keep your dad waiting!"

Oh man, why'd she have to bring my dad up…

"Not that I want you to go quickly or anything…"

That is so adorable. Dad? Dad who? Watch this and learn ladies…

"That's really sweet you know. Thank you."

Hmm, I seemed to have also brought along seductive Sian. A girl cant resist another girl leaning on their car.

"No problem. Come on."

She walked round to her boot as I walked round the passenger door, slid down into the seat and shut the door behind me.

Okay Sian, know your only going to be about a foot away from her but you can do this. Just stay calm and breath. Simples! And yes I did just say that in the Meerkat voice!

And she's in the car. Breath.

I turned and looked at her.

"Where to?"

* * *

So why is it that when my dad gives me a lift home it feels like I've been in the car for years yet it seems like I've just been in Sophie's car with her for about five minutes! I looked out the window towards my house and sighed. Home sweet home eh? I looked back at Sophie, She seems to be in a daze…

"Soph? You okay?"

Soph. Now that sounded sexy to say.

"Yeah sorry, spaced out a little bit then."

Phew, thank god she's okay, I thought she was going to freak out then. Oh, and there's that smile again.

"What? What's funny?"

Seriously, do I have something on my face? Something stuck in my teeth?

"Sorry nothing just a happy thought that's all."

Happy sexy time thoughts?

"Okay then, your okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect actually."

And so was I, perfect I mean.

"So I guess this is me then. Thanks for tonight, for the lift and that. I'll maybe see you at the gym some time?"

Sometime being tomorrow night? Yes please!

"How about I turn that maybe into a definitely. Phone?"

Now why didn't I think about that! I fumbled in my pocket. Why is it so sodding hard to get your phone out your pocket when your sitting down. Come on, get out!

Ugh, finally. I handed it over into her awaiting hand. I waited impatiently as she keyed it in.

"There you go. Just give me a text when you want to go and I'll come pick you up, anytime."

Now that's an offer I cant refuse.

"Thanks, I'll definitely keep that in mind."

"You better cause I really want to see that smile again."

Dkjhfodhgohgfdoha… That's what my mind just did… I think I just melted into a puddle… I'm trying to suppress my gigantic, beaming smile but I just cant.

"And I definitely wouldn't mind seeing yours again too. I'll see you later Soph."

Woohoo, go sexy Sian!

Sexy walk Sian. Wiggle that bum, make her drool. Work it. Yes I did just to the catwalk walk up the path to my house. I'm pretty sure she's appreciating it.

Definitely best night ever!

I opened my front door and glanced back just as she was driving away, such a hot car and such a hot person. I made my way into my house and leaned against the door after I had shut it. And I just simply smiled. I couldn't stop myself, I felt amazing.

"Is that you Sian?"

And then the smile fades.

"Yes, its me dad. I'm going to my room"

Really wasn't in the mood for talking. I legged it up my stairs and into my bedroom, collapsing down onto my bed. I immediately pulled out my Blackberry and searched for Sophie's number. I wasn't going to memorise it or anything, honest.

077...

Honest I'm not…

447...

Okay maybe I am, nothing wrong with that.

Should I text her? Or will that be needy? Oh look a text had magically appeared on my screen…

My thumb hovered over the send….

'Hey, its Sian. Thanks again for tonight. Really I had fun. Can't wait to do it again, well not the runnin Lol. Anyway thanks again. S Xxx'

That's okay right? Not too serious, a little bit of humour and a few kisses. Nothing wrong with that.

Send.

OhMyGod. I just sent it. Ahhhh.

I buried my head under my pillow. Oh Sian you've got it bad!

Shit. Hang on a minute.

My Bag!

* * *

Another chapter. I didn't think I was going to get this up cause I was too pre-occupied watching Brittana over and over again.

I know that it was another slow progression but it should kick start now.

Might not update for a couple of days so apologising in advance for that.

Hopefully this chapter was better than last, still don't think I quite got Sian funny enough.

Anyhoo, over and out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sophie

What a night.

On a whim I went to the gym hoping that I would meet my beautiful blonde. In the back of my mind I kept on telling myself that it wouldn't work, that I was being stupid but look where it got me, driving my beautiful blonde home and by the looks of things befriending her quite nicely.

I sighed as I turned the keys in my ignition and pulled them out.

What a night

I'm continually going to be saying this to myself all night.

I looked at my phone, 8.00. Still a good few hours that I can imagine Sian until a fall asleep. Where I'm pretty sure I would dream about her too.

I stepped out of my car, phone still in hand. Just as I shut the door my phone vibrated.

'Hey, its Sian. Thanks again for tonight. Really I had fun. Can't wait to do it again, well not the runnin Lol. Anyway thanks again. S Xxx'

I couldn't help but smile. I went to 'Options' and saved her number under 'Sian Xxx'.

For some reason I was stupid enough not to ask for her number back and I was secretly hoping that she would text me this soon so I could get her number.

I started my reply. Well it would be rude not to.

'No problemo. Oh come on the runnin wernt that bad Lol. So I'll be headin to the gym tomorrow night if you don't have other plans? Or if ure dad don't mind. Xxx"

I clicked reply and waited for it to send. I put my phone into my back pocket and opened my boot.

Two bags. Why do I have…

Oh shit. I quickly grabbed my phone again and typed another quick message.

'Your bag. You left your bag in my boot. I can come round if you need it.'

Just as I was typing it I received a message, I quickly sent mine and read he one I just got.

'My bag. I left my bag in your boot! X'

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact we were thinking the same thing at the same time. I was going to text her back but thought fuck it, why not just phone her.

I dialled her number and waited for her to answer as I casually lent against my car.

Ring ring.

Come on Sian pick up.

Ring ring.

What's that feeling in my stomach.

Ring ring.

Oh god its butterflies.

Ring ring.

I'm actually nervous about phoning her.

I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Hey"

Oh god to late now. Say something Sophie!

"Hey you."

"So yeah I sort of forgot about my bag."

Cutest laugh ever.

"No problem, technically I forgot about it too. So do you need it or?"

Cause I so wouldn't mind coming round just now.

"Em well I thought that maybe if you wanted we could go to the gym tomorrow and you could just give it to me then if you wanted too?"

Aw cute rambling.

"Of course. That's pretty much my evenings these days. You want me too pick you up?"

"No that's okay I can get a lift there. I'm out of your way anyway, I'll meet you there say seven?"

Aw boo. I wanted to pick her up. But I suppose I get to see her so queue happy dance!

"It's a date then!"

I nearly slapped myself there and then… Idiot…

"Yeah, yeah it is then. I'll see you later Soph. Night."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Sian. Night."

I hung up my phone and let out a squeal of excitement and jumped in the air. I looked around to make sure nobody had seen my little episode of excitement which by the looks of things nobody did. Phew.

I picked up my bag and Sian's bag and made my way into my flat.

You know how I was repeatedly saying best night ever? Well that's now changed.

I'm seeing Sian tomorrow.

I'm seeing Sian tomorrow.

I'm seeing Sian tomorrow.

This continued until I was in my flat. Out loud…

"Well somebody's happy?"

Holy…

"Christ Melissa. You gave me a heart attack!"

Really, I wish she'd stop doing this. Numerous times I'd come home and she'd creep up on me. She has serious stealth!

"Sorry. I thought you'd seen me."

She thinks I saw her. Saw her? Let me give you this image. I walk into my flat, kitchen counter is on the right, a little walkway in front of me. To my left there's the sofa and the TV. Melissa is on the floor in front of the sofa. How am I meant to see her?

"Em no. I aint got x ray vision!"

I walked to the side of the sofa so that I could actually see her. Oh yeah right, she's on the floor cause she's on the Wii. Wii Fit, she classes her daily workout as thirty minutes on the Wii.

"So, Who's Sian?"

Really need to start keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Nobody."

The most beautiful, gorgeous, hilarious nobody.

"Course, nobody, I believe you."

Seriously need to find a new flat mate. One who's less nosey!

"Going to my room."

"Sophie and Sian sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Less nosey flatmate!

"Pillow coming your way Mel!"

"First comes love…"

Really? How old is she?

"A shoe can also be arranged!"

"Then comes marriage…"

That's it. I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it.

"Ow what the hell Sophie?"

Oh god. Well that certainly stopped her in her tracks, well sit ups.

"A fucking apple? You threw an apple at me?"

"It was the first thing that came to hand!"

Really it was. Well that or the toaster.

Oh fuck she's coming at me fast. Fuck and with the apple.

I ran to my room and shut the door behind me as quick as I could.

BANG!

Oh, I think that was the apple.

"You better sleep with one eye open Webster!"

I listened as I heard her feet retreat from my door. Oh I love or friendly fights we get into.

I took my iPod out of my bag before throwing it on the floor and placing Sian's on my seat in the corner of my room.

I went over to my docking station and placed my iPod into it.

"_Hey there it's good to see you againIt never felt right calling this just friendsI'm happy if your happy with yourself_

_Take off your shirt your shoesThose skinny jeans I bought for youWe're diving in there's nothing left to lose"_

I think my iPod is about to mock me…

"_I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)  
__I built around myself  
__I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
__With you and no one else_

_Could ever mean half as much  
__to me as you do now  
__Together we'll move on  
__just don't turn around  
__Let the walls break down"_

I fell back down onto my bed. Alexander Gaskarth how do you know how I'm feeling.

He's right though, I really want to break down these walls. No, I need to break down these walls. They'll be the death of me if I don't!

"_I'm gonna break down these walls  
__(down these walls)  
__I built around myself"_

Okay, no need to rub it in my face though.

"_I wanna fall so in love  
__(so in love)  
__With you and no one else"_

Yup I want to fall in love with Sian and nobody else.

You can work through this Sophie, your going to have to, the past Is the past.

"_Let the walls break down  
__Cause you break me down  
__Let the walls break down"_

Come on Soph, break them down.

* * *

So another chapter. Got distracted due to watching our favourite two girls but eventually got there! Hope its just as good as usual. I keep on saying that its going to start getting exciting but it never does Lol but I'm getting there I swear Lol.

Music Used:All Time Low - Walls


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sian

As I grabbed my phone to text my Sophie it vibrated in my hand.

Woo its her. Happy dance!

'No problemo. Oh come on the runnin wernt that bad Lol. So I'll be headin to the gym tomorrow night if you don't have other plans? Or if ure dad don't mind. Xxx"

Oh she's cute and caring! Screw my dad! I clicked reply and let my fingers to the talking.

'My bag. I left my bag in your boot! X'

Well, what else was I going to say?

I jumped at my phone vibrating. That was rather quick.

'Your bag. You left your bag in my boot. I can come round if you need it.'

Lols were thinking the exact same thing, now if that doesn't say that were made for each other than I don't know what does!

Again I let my fingers do the talk…

Oh My God.

My phones ringing…

She's calling me…

What do I do?

Em answer…

"Hey."

Yes! Go me, I answered without sounding stupid!

"Hey you."

Now that's cute.

"So yeah I sort of forgot about my bag."

Dumbest thing ever! Ugh..

"No problem, technically I forgot about it too. So do you need it or?"

God, your going to hate me for saying this…

"Em well I thought that maybe if you wanted we could go to the gym tomorrow and you could just give it to me then if you wanted too?"

Yeah I know I just passed the opportunity to see her twice in one day but I don't want my dad answering questions.

"Of course. That's pretty much my evenings these days. You want me too pick you up?"

"No that's okay I can get a lift there. I'm out of your way anyway, I'll meet you there say seven?"

Again, I don't want my dad asking questions…

"It's a date then!"

Ahh, she's saying it's a date. Yay.

"Yeah, yeah it is then. I'll see you later Soph. Night."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Sian. Night."

I've gone all giddy!

I'm seeing Soph tomorrow.

I'm seeing Soph tomorrow.

I'm seeing Soph tomorrow.

"Sian, who you talking to?"

Shit. That was my mum shouting up the stairs, was I saying that out loud? Crap…

"Em, nobody. Just singing."

About my beautiful brunette.

"Okay love, you wanting anything to eat or?"

"No, I'm good mum, just going to get in the shower and imagine my beautiful brunette…"

Again out loud…

"What was that love?"

Em? Em? Ah think Sian…

"Im going to imagine… myself… with… brunette hair!"

Good save. High Five!

"Okay love…"

It's fine, I've said weirder things. To her that's normal.

And now to wait a whole 23hours.

* * *

I. Am. Not. A. Happy. Bunny.

I went to Uni as normal. Went to classes as normal. Left Uni as normal. Went To Train Station as normal. Train was delayed - NOT NORMAL! Instead of my 4 o'clock train it turned out to be a 5 o'clock train. When the train eventually left it was about 5.15.

It is now 6.00 and I'm sitting at the train station like an epic plum.

My dad was going to pick me up but since the fucking train was late he had to go to work, so the only way I can get home is the bus and the next sodding bus is at 6.10. I wont get home till about 6.45!

I'm meeting Sophie at fucking 7! This is not going to happen!

UGH!

I pulled my phone out.

"I'm so sorry. I'm stuck at the train station and by the looks of things I aint getting home till 7ish and wont get to the gym until 8ish. Im sorry Soph =[ Xxx"

Send.

I deposited my phone back in my hand bag and let out a sigh.

Fuck. My. Life!

Buzz buzz buzz.

"Aw babes, what happened? Xxx"

Feeling a tad bit better.

"Train was delayed. Dad is working and cant pick me up so have to wait for next bus! Xxx"

Stupid Train.

"_As you stand, on the edge, far and low" _

Oh, someone's got the same ring tone as me…

"_Somethin' to believe in"_

Good old Chez.

"_As you stand, in the rain, and then fall"_

God answer your phone already.

"_For somethin' to believe in."_

Shit, its my phone!

"Hello."

Slightly abrupt.

"Sian? You okay?"

Much better now.

"No. Ugh, I'm so pissed off! Stupid fucking train!"

Really, stupid fucking train! Now, she's laughing at me…

"Well, seen as I'm driving about I could swing by the train station, pick you up, go back to mine and get your back and make our way to the gym?"

My girl is a friggin' genius!

"Yes! I mean, of course yeah, if your sure that's okay with you?"

Please be okay?

"I wouldn't have said otherwise would I? I'll be there in five. See you soon."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was my phone hanging up. I was in so much shock I couldn't actually muster up a reply to that.

I'll be seeing her in five minutes!

"YES!"

I. Am. One. Happy. Bunny!

* * *

So here I am once again sitting in Sophie's car and driving back to hers.

Man she looks hot.

She's wearing a pair of dark blue denim skinny's, a white tank top, showing a lovely cleavage I may add, a blue plaid fitted shirt on top and by the looks of things a pair of grey plimmies. Oh and was I glad it was sunny cause she has thee most amazing pair of Aviators on and she looks so fucking hot!

"Here we are, home sweet home"

Man I'd been drooling for so log that I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped.

"So we are. Thanks again, really, thanks. I would have been in one bummer of a mood for the rest of the evening if I hadn't managed to get to the gym."

And not because I'd miss my work out…

"Yeah I would have been pretty miffed too if you hadn't made it. Come on lets get inside."

Gladly. I looked up at the block of flats.

"Your not on the top floor are you?"

"No, second. Even I wouldn't take a flat on the top floor."

I love how we can make such simple conversation.

She locked her car and walked to the main entrance, of course I followed looking at how nice her ass looked in those jeans…

The next thing I know is were standing in front of her flat door. Man I really need to stop spacing out over her body or my life is going to fly by!

Here we go then.

She opened the door and showed me in like a true gentleman.

"Thanks."

Shy Sian go away.

"No problem."

"Hey Sophie? Is that you?"

A voice? A female voice?

"No, its Brad Pitt… Of course its me."

Hah. Oh I just Lol'd out loud then, embarrassing…

"Funny Web… Oh hi, you should have said you had company"

OMG, there's another blonde in her flat! This is just my luck she's already taken…

"Melissa, Sian. Sian, Melissa."

"Oh so this is…"

"Shut it!"

No don't, what was she going to say? Really, what were you saying?

"Don't you have to go wash Finlay's hair or something? Seriously, do you ever see your boyfriend these days? You haven't split up with him have you?"

B… b…b boyfriend? Oh thank the lord above, I knew she looked too straight, phew.

"No, I love Finlay!"

"Well go spend some time with him or something!"

Hmm, I'm getting the impression she wants us to be on our own..

"Hey, my rooms just that one down the hallway, last one on the right, make yourself at home, I'll be there in a sec."

I nodded.

Alone. Together. Bedroom…

Moighrgiojgriojpojjgilskf….

Very. Very. Happy. Bunny.

* * *

So, yet another update. I thought I'd make Sian really crazy in this chapter, just the mood I was in. I would have had it up sooner but I took ages deciding Sian's ring tone which by the way im still not pleased about…

So next chapter you will see more of Sophie, I think, well that's the plan anyway, don't hate me if I don't stick to it Lol.

Oh and thanks to everybody who is commenting, really it makes my day that people are actually reading this and by the sounds of things loving it! ;')

Sian's ring tone: Cheryl Cole - Waiting


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sian

So here I am walking to Sophie's room.

Oh my god I'm going to be sitting in Sophie's room, with Sophie!

All my dreams are coming true…

Yes, I do have dreams about me and Soph being in her bed together… Mmm very nice, sweet dreams…

Anyway…

I pushed Sophie's door open and entered her room.

Little bit of a bomb site.

Do I care? I'm in Sophie's flat, in her room.

Hell yes I am!

I had a little nosey about, obviously not being too nosey and rude.

Paramore poster.

Pink poster.

Cheryl Cole poster.

Most definitely gay, hot women on walls, just like my bedroom.

No photo's of her or family though, I do find that odd.

Bang.

Oh my god the front door just shut.

We're on our own.

Woop!

"Hey Sian, you wanting anything to eat or drink?"

Waters always the cool thing to say right?

"Em, bottle of water would be good, thanks"

Yes stay relaxed.

I sat down on her bed. Ooo comfy.

I lay down and stared up at the ceiling. What am I doing?

I bolted up and casually sat on the edge of her bed as I heard her feet coming closer.

Breath Sian. Just Breath.

Ahh she's in the room!

"Sorry about the mess, kinda just how I live…"

Don't care, I'm in the same room as you!

"Its okay, mines isn't any better. My mums always on my back to get it tidy but I think she's just given up now."

"Yeah well, I have the luxury of living on my own."

Oh awkward…

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I don't have the best relationship with my parents. Well I kind have don't have any sort of relationship with them."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. You can tell me to mind my own business but what happened between you and your parents?"

Oh god maybe I'm sounding too pushy here, we have only just met.

She placed our bottles on the table at the side of her bed and sat down beside me.

Were on the same bed…

"No, its okay. It's just hard you know. It might sound weird but I trust you. It feels like I've known you for ages."

I feel the same way. Oh my god I so need to take a photo of this moment…

She's turning to face me.

She's so beautiful.

"Can I trust you?"

Can she trust me? Of course she can trust me. I need to show her that she can trust me.

I placed my hands on top of hers and gently squeezed them.

Her skin. God I love touching these hands of hers…

"Of course you can."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be something big?

* * *

Right okay, before use all go "Why the hell has she stopped?" there is a reason. This is totally a filler chapter for the next one. As I said I wanted it to be Sophie's POV when I told her story. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I can focus on the next which will obviously be longer than this one.

Sorry this was so short =[ but good things come to those who wait! =]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sophie

I subconsciously stroked my thumb over Sian's hand.

We better get comfy.

I shuffled back, leant against the head board and crossed my legs. Sian mirrored my movements and faced me.

Where the hell do I start?

"So, I suppose I should start with the basics. I'm Sophie Webster and I'm nineteen years old. Twenty next month."

I fiddled nervously with the thread on my jeans. Why is this so hard?

"Well, I'm Sian Powers and I'm eighteen years young, nineteen in three months."

I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thankyou."

She looked at me quizzically.

"What for?"

"For making this easier. Honestly, your making this easier."

"Anything for you. Honestly, anything."

I sighed for about the tenth time in about ten seconds. This whole breaking down your walls thing is pretty stressful.

Sian shuffled closer towards me.

"Hey you sure your okay? You know we could easily just go to the gym and forget about this…"

"No, no. For some reason I feel like I need to do this, you know to tell you."

She smiled at me kindly and again placed her hand on top of mine but this time she kind of held it. Yeah your probably thinking 'how do you kind-of-hold hands?' Well it wasn't a full on intertwining of the fingers but it was kind of like our thumbs were linked whilst she stroked the top of my hand.

"Okay, then I'll be here. Whatever happens."

"So obviously I went to school and college, staying at home with my parents and my sister. Life was good. I was going to go on and study Sports science, I was getting ready to apply but things changed. Things changed with me which made everything change.

My mum kicked me out.

My world came crashing in and I had no clue what to do. I was on my own.

Thankfully I had a job so I had some money saved up and I had my car. I basically slept in my car for a month whilst working as much shifts as I could do to get money to live on.

One day I noticed an advertisement for a flatmate in a corner shop window. I could afford the rent for the first few months and anything would be better than living in my car. So I phoned the number and that was that. I've been here for the past three years and have never looked back. They day I moved in to this flat was the day my new life began.

So your probably wondering why I got kicked out.

I don't blame you if you want to leave when I tell you this, I know I've lost a lot of people because of this…"

She took my other hand and held on to the tips of my fingers.

"Never. I wont leave."

God, could she possibly be any more perfect? I looked down at my knees, it makes it easier to tell her…

"I started to notice things more, things being people, people being girls…"

I snuck a quick glance at her to see her reaction… Well there wasn't one, is that good or bad?

"I'm gay."

Just thought I would clarify what I was saying.

She's still here and she's smiling…

"You think I would leave because of that? Not a chance. The people who left you because you are gay are the most idiotic people. They've just missed out on having an amazing friendship with the most brave and loving girl. People are so self centred and don't care about anybody else apart from themselves. I mean why should it be any of their business if I'm gay…"

Did she just tell me that she was gay? Or…

"Your gay?"

Shit! I was meant to say that in my head!

"Um… Possibly… I mean yeah, yeah I am. I kind of just went on a rant there and it came out…"

"Came out? Just like you did?"

"Hey!"

Ooompf.

That was a pillow hitting my side.

"Sorry, you did kind of walk into that one Sian, I couldn't resist."

She's pouting…

"Come on Sian, stop pouting? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

Queue the puppy dog eyes…

"Fine."

"No. Now I'm not buying that. Smile?"

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

"No."

Annoying as that is, its still pretty cute.

"Come on, for me. Just a little smile?"

I could see her barriers breaking…

"No. You made fun of me so no."

I think this may call for drastic measures to be taken…

"Now Sian if you don't smile…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Well only if you don't smile?"

I leant up on my knees and smiled mischievously.

"What? What are you planning?"

Oh the panic on her face, priceless.

"Oh nothing. Not unless you…"

I move a little bit closer my finger poised in front of her stomach…

"Don't."

Oh I will, if Missus Tickle has to come out then she will…

"Start."

Let the prodding commence..

"No! Stop!"

I lightly tickled her stomach..

"To."

I paused briefly and held my hands at either side of her sides.

"You wouldn't dare?"

Watch me…

"Smile?"

My hands attacked her sides. The sound that came out of her mouth was not human. It was possibly the loudest squeal I've ever heard!

I continued to tickle her as she fell back on my bed in fits of laughter, I leaned over and continued to tickle.

"You smiling?"

She tried to reply but she couldn't stop laughing.

Maybe it was a little harsh…

I decided to stop to let her breath, she was starting to turn a little purple…

"Look okay I'm smiling."

"Good cause…"

Oh no you don't! I quickly grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Not quick enough Powers, you are not getting to tickle…"

My sentenced drifted off into nothing as I looked at her. I hadn't really noticed the position we were in. She was lying underneath me and I was kneeling on top of her with her hands pinned above her head.

She bit her lip and looked straight into my eyes. So hot.

I intertwined my fingers through hers.

She's no breath taking.

I released my right hand from hers and slowly took it too her face, gently stroking it down her cheek.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

I rubbed my thumb over her cheek.

"Your not so bad yourself Soph…"

I slowly leaned in closer to her, looking into her eyes the whole time.

We were so close. I could feel her breath on my lips…

Her left hand did the same as my right and found my cheek as she slowly caressed it.

I closed her eyes at her touch.

My skin was on fire.

"Soph? Look at me."

I did as she asked and looked down at her once again.

It was like slow motion.

She raised her head and her lips met mine.

It was a slow and loving kiss.

It wasn't rushed or full of lust.

It was simply the most amazing feeling that I had ever felt.

* * *

It's definitely not turned out the way I wanted it to, I have the perfect picture in my head for this scene and I just haven't managed to write it down.

And I wanted the ending to sound better but I just cant find the words! And when I say ending I mean the end of this chapter, there is still mush more to come!

I'm going to stop my rambling now…

Anyway as ever comment and let me know what you think!

Signing out!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sian

God I love that, the feeling of her thumb stroking my hand.

Oh no she's letting go…

Boo.

I copy her and cross my legs as I sit across from her.

"So, I suppose I should start with the basics. I'm Sophie Webster and I'm nineteen years old. Twenty next month."

She fiddled nervously with the thread on her jeans. I could tell this was going to be hard for her…

"Well, I'm Sian Powers and I'm eighteen years young, nineteen in three months."

Oh that smile!

"Thankyou."

What's she thanking me for?

"What for?"

"For making this easier. Honestly, your making this easier."

"Anything for you. Honestly, anything."

Maybe I shouldn't push this…

I shuffled closer towards her.

"Hey you sure your okay? You know we could easily just go to the gym and forget about this…"

"No, no. For some reason I feel like I need to do this, you know to tell you."

God, she's amazing. I placed my hands on hers wanting to intertwine our fingers together but I thought that might be too much, I might freak her out and she'd run a mile, so it ended up being a bit of an awkward hand hold, where I was holding her thumb… Weird, I know…

"Okay, then I'll be here. Whatever happens."

Seriously, she needs to know that I'm here for her, whatever.

"So obviously I went to school and college, staying at home with my parents and my sister. Life was good. I was going to go on and study Sports science, I was getting ready to apply but things changed. Things changed with me which made everything change.

My mum kicked me out.

My world came crashing in and I had no clue what to do. I was on my own.

Thankfully I had a job so I had some money saved up and I had my car. I basically slept in my car for a month whilst working as much shifts as I could do to get money to live on.

One day I noticed an advertisement for a flatmate in a corner shop window. I could afford the rent for the first few months and anything would be better than living in my car. So I phoned the number and that was that. I've been here for the past three years and have never looked back. They day I moved in to this flat was the day my new life began.

So your probably wondering why I got kicked out.

I don't blame you if you want to leave when I tell you this, I know I've lost a lot of people because of this…"

What kind of mother would kick her own daughter out! Seriously having some rage towards Mrs Webster! Wait, leave, I just told her I'd be here whatever, she needs to get that into her head!

I yet again took her hands, this time holding them that little tighter.

"Never. I wont leave."

Seriously, I think she needs her hearing checked, I ain't leaving! She's cute when she's nervous.

"I started to notice things more, things being people, people being girls…"

!

Internal squeal! I knew my gaydar was awesome!

"I'm gay."

Again, !

I think all my Christmases came at once!

I cant stop smiling!

This is friggin' awesome!

"You think I would leave because of that? Not a chance. The people who left you because you are gay are the most idiotic people. They've just missed out on having an amazing friendship with the most brave and loving girl. People are so self centred and don't care about anybody else apart from themselves. I mean why should it be any of their business if I'm gay…"

Oh… Shit…

I did just say that, didn't I? Maybe she didn't noti…

"Your gay?"

Oh, she noticed…

"Um… Possibly… I mean yeah, yeah I am. I kind of just went on a rant there and it came out…"

Serious word vomit problem that I've got!

"Came out? Just like you did?"

"Hey!"

So uncalled for!

Ooompf.

Take that! - Not the band…

"Sorry, you did kind of walk into that one Sian, I couldn't resist."

I'm shocked and appalled.

Pouting time, nobody can resist the pout.

"Come on Sian, stop pouting? Please? Pretty pretty please?"

Now the puppy dog eyes, they also can not be resisted.

"Fine."

"No. Now I'm not buying that. Smile?"

I totally feel like a 5 year old having a sulk with my parents, its quite fun!

"No."

Hehe, I cant help but think this is slightly annoying her, but hey she deserves it…

"Come on, for me. Just a little smile?"

God, its really hard not to smile when someone as beautiful as Sophie is asking you too..

"No. You made fun of me so no."

Nobody makes fun of me…

"Now Sian if you don't smile…"

"Are you threatening me?"

She is, isn't she?

"Well only if you don't smile?"

Oh, she's moving…

"What? What are you planning?"

Oh god, now I'm worried, what the hell is she planning? She looks rather devious…

"Oh nothing. Not unless you…"

Huh, she wouldn't dare?

"Don't."

Seriously, I don't take tickling to well..

"Start."

Not the stomach…

"No! Stop!"

Please, oh no, not the tickle…

"To."

I hope I don't think she about to do what I think she's about to do?

"You wouldn't dare?"

Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?

"Smile?"

Oh hell no… I really hate being tick… Wwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No, No, she's got to stop or I might just pee myself!

This isn't getting any better..

"You smiling?"

Honestly. I. Cant. Breath.

Oh thank god. Oh what a relief…

"Look okay I'm smiling."

"Good cause…"

Time to get my own back…

What? How did I end up in this position?

"Not quick enough Powers, you are not getting to tickle…"

Oh my. This is a rather compromising position, a rather hot compromising position…

I couldn't help but bite my lower lip.

She's just intertwined her fingers in mine…

She's so breath taking.

Why's she letting go? Oh that's why.

Oh fuck.

Am I dreaming?

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

Oh jesus, I think I am…

"Your not so bad yourself Soph…"

Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod!

We were so close. I could feel her breath on my lips…

I need to touch her. Feel her skin.

My hand touched her cheek. I felt like I was on fire.

She closed her eyes at my touch.

If I'm going to do this I need to see into those beautiful eyes…

"Soph? Look at me."

There they are.

I cant stand this any longer. I need to touch those lips.

Everything slowed down.

I raised my head and our lips touched.

It was just the two of us sharing thee most amazing moment.

Looks like my night turned out better than I thought it would.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sophie

After what felt like a lifetime our lips finally broke apart.

"Wow."

Really. That was just wow.

"I think I've wanted to do to that the second I saw you."

Oh she did, did she?

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

I sat back and pulled her up so we were facing each other.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

What's she on about?

"About…?"

"You said I was beautiful, do you really mean that?"

What a stupid question…

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word from the bottom of my heart. Sian Powers, you are beautiful. I saw that the second you walked into the gym."

"Stop it your making me blush."

Aw, she actually is as well.

"But its true. Really the minute I saw you I knew that I wanted you. I knew I wanted to hold your hand, like this…"

I reached forward took her hand and intertwined our fingers, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"…And kiss you, like this…"

I leaned forward and captured her lips once again.

We pulled away and leaned our foreheads together.

"Your going to be the death of me girl."

She's so cute.

"So how about we get a take away and stay in tonight?"

God she kills me when she bites her lip.

"Yeah id like that."

"Just give me a sec, I'll grab my laptop and we can order."

I jumped up from my bed and made my way to the living room.

Yes I literally jumped.

I've never actually been this happy, not in a very long time.

For once my life seems like its falling in to place.

The right place.

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You called me what?"

I don't believe what I'm hearing.

"I may have, possibly, just a couple of times called you Bernadette…"

I just sat there with my mouth open.

Bernadette?

I'm shocked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, its okay, I'm just a little shocked. I thought you might have at least called me something I little sexier but whatever floats your boat I suppose."

"You most definitely float my boat."

Says she with a wink.

I picked the pizza box up and placed it on the floor. I lay back, with my hands behind my head.

"Come sit."

I patted the spot beside me indicating for her to lie beside me.

She did the same with her pizza box and shuffled up beside me.

We lay side by side in silence for a few minutes.

I turned and faced her, she was smiling like an idiot.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. I never actually thought that I would be in your flat and in your bed with you."

Either did I.

"Well you are. And you better get used to it cause I wouldn't mind you doing it more often."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it more often too."

She leaned forward and took my lips in hers. My hand found her back as our bodies rolled onto our sides, our fronts touching.

She moaned into our kiss as her left hand came up to my face.

We only pulled apart due to lack of air.

"Yup, I could really get used to this."

"Me too."

I rolled onto my back as Sian snuggled into my side, her arm draped over my stomach. She rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Can we just lie here for a minute. I just want to be with you."

God, do I sound vulnerable or what?

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

BANG!

Shit! Fuck!

What's the time?

9.30.

We've been sleeping for an hour and a half.

We're still in the same position but my hand has somehow intertwined with hers.

What the fuck was that noise anyway?

"Hey Sophie?"

Oh great. Melissa's home.

"Sian? Hey Sian, wake up."

I really don't want to be doing this but if Melissa walks past and sees us, she'll rip the piss out of me forever.

"Mmmhmm…"

Cute as that is…

"Sian. Wake up. Its half past nine."

"Fuck what time? Ahhhh."

Boof!

"Oh my god Sian are you okay?"

I peered over the bed and looked down at Sian.

"Ow. You need to get a bigger bed."

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hey this isn't funny, it hurts. Oh damn a think I landed in the pizza as well…"

I rolled back and Lol'd so much. That's the funniest think ever!

"Well I'm glad you find this amusing Miss Webster."

She huffed as she got to her feet.

"Oh now, come on, don't pout again. You know what happened the last time you pouted."

She smiled deviously at me.

"Well I certainly didn't mind what happened last time, well I minded the tickling but I certainly didn't mind the kissing"

"Well I didn't mind any of them."

Really I didn't.

"Sophie what's going on in here, Oh hey, your still here, sorry."

"Yeah and your back."

I scowled at Melissa.

"Yeah I am."

We had an intense stare down.

"Awkward much?"

Sian finally broke the silence.

"I think I should be going"

"You don't have too."

I wanted her to stay.

"My dad just finished work and he said he was going to pick me up from the gym. And obviously I'm not a the gym. So I'd best get my ass over there pronto."

Crap I'd forgotten about her dad.

"Well remember your bag this time."

I got off my bed and went to get her bag.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sian."

"You too Melissa."

Melissa finally left my room leaving us on our own.

"You wanting a lift to the gym? I don't want you walking there on your own."

"Okay then, we best get going cause he'll be there soon."

I smiled at her sadly.

"What?"

"Is it sad that I miss you already."

I looked shyly down at the ground.

The next thing I knew she was in front of me with her arms around me.

"No, not sad. Just insanely cute!"

She held me closely for a couple of minutes.

"As much as I'd love to do this all night, we'd best get going."

She nodded at me.

I grabbed my keys and we both made our way down to my car.

As we got out from my front door she slid her hand into mine and intertwined our fingers.

We didn't say anything.

We didn't need too.

All I needed was her beside me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sian

Well I think its suffice to say that the past 96 hours have been the best of my life.

Wednesday particularly being the best!

I KISSED SOPHIE!

The best feeling ever!

To my surprise I actually managed to get to the gym on Thursday and Friday. Well, okay I told a little white lie, just a small one. I told my dad that Sophie was somebody that I met at Uni and we she was helping me with my work, gym didn't even come into the equation.

Sophie would come pick me up, we'd go back to hers, have a quick cuddle and a smooch, we'd go to the gym, then she'd take me back to mine.

Surprisingly after Wednesday night we were quite shy around each other, so we haven't actually done that much kissing since then but I've quite liked just taking it slow and getting to know her. Like a proper relationship should be.

So. Its Saturday. My lazy day.

I'm currently lying in bed trying to relax.

You may be wondering, 'trying', well you see last night after me and Soph were at the gym I went back to hers and we chilled out on the sofa and ordered in some Chinese.

Well at the time this amazing idea came into my head.

I had the house to myself on Saturday (today) and Sophie had no plans…

So what did I do? I'll give you three guesses…

No. I didn't have plans to ravish her.

Again, no, no ravishing involved.

Last guess…

Yes, exactly I invited her round for tea.

Then it was a good idea, now, I'm lying in bed on Saturday morning panicking about tonight.

I am going to be having Sophie round for a romantic dinner!

How was this a good idea?

I cant cook…

I probably cant do romantic…

This has disaster written all over it!

I sat up on my bed.

I need to do something to take my mind off of things.

I shoved my Ugg boots on and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Jesus. I need to go shopping. There is literary nothing in the fridge apart from some milk and cheese.

I tried to cupboard above my head…

Okay, progress, box of cereal. At least I'll have some breakfast.

I grabbed a bowl, poured some cereal in followed by some milk.

Meh, I'm no Gordon Ramsay, but it'll do.

I sat munching on my cereal staring off into space.

I hate this silence.

I reached over and turned the radio on.

"_Oh honey how could you regret me, when you cant even forget me, babe it's ok to say that you love me I think of you, still think of you Ohhh its Ok, to say that you love me, _

_I think of you, _

_still thinking of you"_

Ah Cee Lo Green my man.

I bobbed a long to the music as I ate my breakfast.

"_I made mistakes,_

_I'm only human_

_And I'm not ashamed to say_

_That you are the one"_

I still cant believe how high pitched his voice can go, amazes me.

I finished up my breakfast and deposited the bowl in the washing machine.

"_Its okay_

_To say that you love_

_Cause I think of you_

_Still think of you_

_Its okay_

_To say that you love_

_Cause I think of you_

_Still think of you!"_

"Sian? That you love?"

I hate when people creep up on you!

"Yeah mum I'm n the kitchen."

My mum shuffled into the kitchen with a pile load of shopping bags.

Looks like my mum read my mind.

I ran over and took a heap of full bags out of her hands and on to the table.

"Buy the whole shop mum?"

"Hah, just wait until your living on your own and you have to do your own shopping, then you'll see how I feel."

Suppose she has a point…

"So you still going out tonight?"

Subtle I know.

"Yes I am. Cath rand earlier and said that she was still on for tonight. Were meeting in the pub at about seven. Why? Your not planning any parties are you?"

"Caught me red handed mum! Course I'm not. Its just that I'm having a friend round, Sophie's been helping me a lot with Un work so I wanted to thank her for it."

Plausible right?

"That's kind of you love. You know I don't like you eating take out so why don't you heat up these lasagne's that I bought, I know there in here somewhere…"

I let my mum rummage through her bags as I smiled giddily at her. She really can be the best sometimes, just dint let her know I said that…

"Ah, here we are, I'll stick them in the fridge for you, you just need to heat them up in the oven for a few minutes, I'm sure you'll manage that."

Sure I will, I think?

"So, dad still working tonight?"

He's the last person I want coming in.

"Yup as far as I know, late shift again so wont be home till early morning. You have the house to yourself"

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Maybe tonight wont be so bad after all!

"Right love, that's me away to head out. You'll be okay yeah?"

Eventually the time has come for the house to be all mine!

"Yup everything's fine, go and enjoy yourself."

"Okay and don't wait up love, I'll be late in. Oh and if your friend wants to stay then she's more than welcome too. Bye love."

I waited until I heard the door shut and the lock turn. My mum has this tendency to lock me in whenever I'm alone in the house.

So after breakfast, I got in the shower and attempted to relax some more. It actually worked a little too.

I then had the dilemma of whether to let my hair dry naturally or to dry it…

I went for o'natural.

The next dilemma was what the hell do I wear! I mean, yeah it was a casual dinner, sort of romantic, I just wanted to look my best.

I spent a good few hours throwing clothes out of my drawers and on to my bed, trying on numerous combos until I settled for one, of course it was indeed the first one that I have tried on. Its always the same.

I had chosen a pair of jeggings, my navy checked, fitted shirt and I left my Ugg boots on to finish the look. Casual and comfy. Perfect.

I was now sitting finishing off my hair and putting on some make up, not too much, but just a hint.

It was 6:45 and Sophie was going to be here at 7:30.

I threw my clothes back in to my wardrobe and drawers to make the place look half presentable and made my way downstairs to see how the rest of the house looked.

So far so good.

I went into the kitchen and started to set the table.

A romantic table for two.

Eeek, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that in a million years.

I managed to find a candle in the back of a drawer and set it in the middle of the table to finish off the final touches.

Okay, I think it looks okay.

Next I went into the fridge and pulled out the packets of lasagne. I took them out and placed them onto two plates in preparation for Sophie's arrival.

God I sound like a proper waitress or something.

It was now 7:15. Only fifteen min…

DING DONG!

What the fuck?

Who the fuck is that?

I sneaked a peak out the window and noticed Sophie's car parked outside.

Fuck she's keen!

Calm yourself Sian.

Breath.

I gave myself I once over in the mirror and walked towards the door.

My shaking hand made its way to the lock, I turned It slowly and pulled the door open towards me, slowly revealing my brunette beauty.

I think my ovaries just exploded.

She. Looked. Hot. As. Fuck.

Sorry about the delay in updating. I decided to skip Sian POV of the last scene and skipped a few days forward. I need to get the story rolling and hopefully that will happen in the next chapter.

Hope you guys are still reading!

Music Used : Cee Lo Green - Its Ok


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sophie

I was currently driving to Sian's house.

Yes, you did hear correct.

Last night she invited me round for dinner, of course I wasn't going to turn down some Sian time.

I mean Wednesday night was amazing. No words can describe how I felt that night or how I've felt for the past few days.

Wednesday night I was Sexy Sophie but over the past two days I've turned back into shy Sophie.

Great right?

When were together we can make aimless conversation about the biggest heap of crap ever and it wouldn't matter. Then when we went all touchy feely, and no not ravishing her, I mean holding hands, cuddling or kissing we'd go in to deep silence and kind of go all giddy. I feel like a thirteen year old who madly in love. Okay half of that statement is correct, I mean I am madly in love but I want to have a serious relationship.

Hence why I was glad to hear that she had the place to herself for us to have some alone time. And your probably thinking 'well don't you have alone time at your flat?' well no we don't, guess why? My lovely flat mate is always hanging around and inconveniently making kissing noises or standing in the corner with her back to me hugging herself. You know the pose, the one where it looks like somebody is hugging and kissing them? Yeah that pose!

Yes I was nervous but I was more excited, really excited actually. That's why I was driving and bobbing along to my tunes.

"_Girl I think about it every night and day I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love I wouldn't wanna have it any other way I'm addicted and I just can't get enough"_

Yes I am one of those people that you will see driving along, shades on, music blaring, base turned up, window down as I cruise along. I'm just like that.

"_Damn baby I'm feignin I'm trynna holler at you, I'm screamin Let me love you down this evenin Love you love you ya you know you are my demon"_

Yes do indeed let me love you down this evening!

Frisky Sophie is out!

"_Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud And I just can't get enough"_

Wait, that's exactly how I'm feeling. For once my iPod has me down to a tee!

My heart started racing faster as I got closer to Sian's house.

Love this part of the song!

This is when I turn it up and probably look like a right idiot!

"_Addicted I can't get Away from You Afflicted I need it I'm missin I want your lovin right next to me And I can't Erase ya out of my memory"_

I pulled up next too Sian's house and stared up at the door.

Wow I'm all of a sudden nervous.

I looked at my clock, crap, fifteen minutes early, what do I do?

Sit in my car looking like an idiot?

Or…

Just pluck up the courage and knock on the door?

Decisions, decisions…

Ah fuck it, I cant wait fifteen minutes to see her when I know she's only like 15 yards away from me!

I grabbed the little box I had in my glove box and made my way out my car.

Little box you wonder, secret stuff guys, sorry.

I took a steady breath and made my way up the path.

I knocked on the door.

Ah, butterflies! Crap, box.

I shoved the box in to the pocket of my leather jacket and stood as casually as I could. Yes I did lean up against the door frame. Who do I think I am?

And the doors opening.

!

"Hey"

Oh I broke the silence.

"Hi"

We kind of just looked at each other, well checking each other out.

She looks mighty fine!

"How are you?"

Good, good start.

Why does this feel like this is the first time we're meeting?

"Fine, great actually. You?"

"Same"

Honestly I was fucking ecstatic!

"God what am I doing standing at the door having this conversation with you, I should have invited you in, good one Sian!"

How cute is that!

"Hey stop it"

I stepped closer towards her, I was actually about to kiss her before I remembered that we didn't want the neighbours having a little show going on in the street.

"Why don't you come in side."

"I'd love to."

She moved to the side to let me in. Politely I took my shoes off at the door. She shut the door after me and showed me into her living room. This is actually the first time that I've been in her house.

Hang on, I wanted to kiss her.

I reached forward and grabbed her hand, she stopped and turned round to face me.

"C'mere."

I pulled her towards me and draped my arms over her shoulders and her hands found my waist.

"I've missed you"

Really I have.

"I've missed this more"

She leaned in and captured my lips in a tender kiss.

God I'm never going to get tired of her lips.

We stood there for a few minutes, our bodies moulded together, finally pulling apart for air.

"Yup, I've really, really missed that."

We stood there staring in to each other eyes just smiling at each other.

I could do this all night.

She broke the silence.

"So your okay?"

"I'm more than okay, I'm perfect. Your perfect."

Oh well I was wondering when I was going to pull out the first cheesy line.

She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Really? You want some wine with that cheese?"

Sniff. Sniff. What that smell? Is that lasagne? Oh my go she hasn't?

"Em well do you want charcoal with that lasagne?"

"…"

She bolted to the kitchen, seriously, Usain Bolt eat your heart out!

I followed her to the kitchen and watched as she fumbled with a pair of oven gloves and opened the oven door.

Wait hang on…

Oh my… Wow. It's beautiful. She's even got a candle in the middle of the table…

"Sophie? Soph? SOPH!"

"Whoahwhat?"

Crap I spaced out.

"Where'd you go?"

I turned to face her, she was holding a plate in either hand with lasagne on both.

"Nowhere, just… this, this is amazing. It's beautiful. You even cooked for me"

I wouldn't manage that.

"Well technically there just out of a packet but I did put It in the oven so…"

Aw I love her honesty.

"Still it's amazing, thank you"

I think I'm going to get teary eyed here.

"Well I'd do anything for you."

Oh god I think I will cry, she's too cute.

"So you up for some charcoaled lasagne?"

Way to kill a moment.

Got to love this kid.

* * *

So were slowly moving forward. Drama in next chapter, keep with me guys =]

Thankees for commenting!

Will try to keep updating!

Music Used : Black Eyed Peas - Just Can't Get Enough


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sian

So apart from burning our meal I think that tonight is going relatively well!

Shocked I know!

"You know the charcoal really adds to the taste, its actually quite nice."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that sarcasm and take it as a compliment. I think it quite amusing that I cant cook lasagne that's out of a packet."

Really it is.

"Well you've done better than me, it would have been another take out if you were at mine. I cant remember the last time I had a proper meal… Oh my god, I actually cant, I should be a fat fucker!"

I choked on my water.

"Crap are you okay?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out.

I cant… Breath!

I just managed to make out the outline of Sophie coming round the table to me through my watery eyes.

Who knew water could go down the wrong way so much.

"Hey your okay, breath slowly, your okay"

Her hand found my back and started rubbing soothing circles.

Hmm, I'm feeling better already.

"Better, god I feel like an idiot though. Sorry, I didn't really have 'spray Sophie with water' on my list of to do's tonight."

She knelt down beside me and looked up into my eyes.

"Well I cant say its ever happened to me before, so yes its definitely a first."

She reached up and slid her hand into mine intertwining our fingers. She rubbed her thumb over my skin and took my hand to her lips, kissing it lovingly.

"I'm feeling much better now."

"I thought that might help."

Huh, a cheeky little wink. I say!

She knelt back up and returned to her seat across from me. I missed her touch already but I didn't miss it for long as she reached across the table and took my hand in hers once again.

"So what's for pudding?"

Wow my mind just dropped into the gutter. Did that sound seductive or did that sound seductive?

"Em.."

I held back a chuckle.

"Well there's ice cream in the freezer…"

Which you could lick off of me… Sorry, filthy Sian is out.

"Am I thinking what I think your thinking?"

Well if she is I'm all for it.

"Your just wanting to snuggle in front of the TV?"

For some reason that sounds like a better idea than the ice cream. Yes I know, weird.

"Well great minds think a like but first I need to get these dishes in the dish washer or I wont do it at all and my mum will kill me tomorrow. Make your self at home and I'll just be a sec okay?"

"Sure but don't be too long, babe."

Ah she called me babe!

"What did you call me?"

She's looking confused.

"Babe, I called you babe, why?"

"I like it that's all."

God I sound like a right idiot.

"Well okay… Babe"

She dragged out the 'babe' as she walked into the front room.

"Tease!"

I picked up our plates and basically threw them in the dishwasher, not caring if I broke them, I just wanted to get to Sophie as quick as I possibly could.

I casually sauntered into my front room to find Sophie lounging on my sofa. You may think rude much but whenever I got to her flat I usually end up jumping onto her sofa the minute I'm in her door.

"So, you going to join me or just stand there all night?"

What do you think?

She shuffled up to make room for me to squeeze in beside her.

I lay down beside her, my back to her front. This was our usual position on the sofa, her at the back, me lying in from of her, her arm draped over my waste and our hands joined together.

We'd just lie in this position speaking about anything and everything or just lying in silence whispering sweet nothings every so often.

Its really the highlight of my day.

"So your okay?"

"Isn't that the third time you've asked me?"

Maybe…

"Yeah well, are you?"

"Fourth time but yes I'm seriously okay, more than okay. Honestly this is the best I've felt in a long time and its all down to you. You've changed my life and for the better. I know its not even been a week since I first saw you but your amazing Sian, just amazing."

Em, wow.

I awkwardly turned round to face her, our faces were inched apart.

"You are amazing."

I leant in and took her lips in mine, my hand coming up to her face caressing her face softly as we deepened the kiss. I thought that our first kiss was amazing but this, this could be topping it at this moment in time. My hand snaked down her neck and onto her side.

She tensed under my touch. That was weird.

We both pulled back due to lack of breathe.

"You okay?"

"Fifth time Sian, course I am, I have the most beautiful girl in my arms, what else could I want?"

Swoon!

"You have changed my life too Soph. You're the first girl that I've truly had feelings for and I want you to be the only girl. I've been confused about who I am but now, now that I'm here with you I know what I want and that's you"

Wow out with the feelings.

She leant forward and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm glad that I make you feel that way cause you make me feel the same way. I think this is the perfect time. Scoot"

She gave me a nudge and she sat up.

"What? Where you going?"

"Trust me, come on, get your scrawny ass up."

I did as I was told, I sat up and plonked my ass down on the seat next to the sofa. I watched as she went over the coat hooks and retrieved something out of her jacket pocket.

"Now, I just got you a little something, its nothing amazing or expensive I just wanted something to remind us of this moment."

God is she going to propose?

"Okay…"

She walked back towards me and sat back down on the sofa, patting the spot beside her for me to sit beside her.

"Now I know you have a little obsession with playing with my bracelet so…"

She opened the box in front of me revealing a friendship bracelet, the exact same as the one she had on.

"I know its not amazing and its just a few threads strung together to make a bracelet but it's the exact same as my one, so when I'm not with you, you know there will always be something your wearing that reminds you of me. I know its stupid…"

"No, it's anything but stupid, its amazingly cute."

She took the bracelet out of the box.

"There's one more thing. Sian, god this is going to sound cheesy… Sian Powers, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?"

!

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss! Of course I will!"

I grabbed the bracelet and slid it on my wrist.

"I just wanted to make us official, you know."

"Come 'ere you."

I pulled her in for a big hug, she's so amazing!

"This will sound really random but can I have some water I've gone really dry at the mouth, it was all that nervous rambling."

"Yeah course I'll be back In a sec."

I skipped off back to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and ran the tap waiting for the cold water.

Such an amazing night.

Such an amazing night.

Such an amazing night.

"Who the fuck are you?"

SMASH!

No. No this is not happening. I didn't hear that, he's not here, please no.

"Em… Em"

I heard Sophie stuttering.

Shit this is happening.

I ran through to see my dad standing in front of Sophie rather intimidating.

"Dad, this is Sophie, Mum told you that she was coming round tonight. And she also told me that you were working all night."

"Don't sound so pleased to see me Sian. This is the girl that's been helping you with Uni? Sian how old is she?"

"Her names Sophie dad. She's like twenty. And she is in this room with us you know!"

Why does this concern him!

Sophie's slowly edged up to my side facing my dad.

"Mr Powers…"

"Don't interrupt me and my daughters conversation. This is my house and your not welcome here. Sian she's too old to be hanging about with."

"Who are you too decide who I hang about with dad. I'm eighteen years old dad, I can do what I like!"

"Not under my roof Sian. I want her to leave, now."

"WHAT? Your unbelievable dad, fucking unbelievable…"

He stepped closer towards me… Shit.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady and do not use that language"

He didn't even shout it, he said it in that eerily quiet way.

"Dad, you cant do this. I'm finally happy in my life, why do you want to ruin everything?"

I could feel the tears building up. Do not cry Sian, don't let him see you weak.

"I'm not ruining anything Sian, I'm just making you see what's good for you."

Cause that makes sense.

"So you think that taking Sophie out of my life will be good for me? Have you not noticed how happy I've been for the past few days? It's because of Sophie. I finally have someone who I can speak too dad. I lost all of my friends when we moved here and now when I finally make one your going to take her away from me?"

I hated saying that Sophie was just a friend, she means so much more.

"We moved for a good reason Sian, your friends were no good for you!"

"So your isolating your daughter? I'm sorry Mr Powers but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I thought I told you to leave!"

Crap now he's moving in on Sophie.

"Dad leave her!"

I tried to push him away but I couldn't I tried with all my might. I wasn't going to let him near Sophie.

"Dad get off!"

He raised his arm and pushed me over on to the ground with a thud.

"Sian!"

Sophie tried to get away from him and get to me but he was too strong.

It happened to slowly.

My dad raising his hand.

Sophie struggling against his power.

And my dad's hand meeting Sophie's face.

"SOPHIE!"

* * *

So I finally got to the drama, it only took me 17 chapters but we got there! Thought I'd leave it at a slight cliff hanger. Next chapter will be Sophie's POV of what just happened in this chapter, so you'll have to wait another chapter for it too move on, if that makes sense =S

Please keep the comments coming in, I really do appreciate all your kind words!

And sorry for turning such a fluff full chapter into an angst ending, but I know yous all secretly love it! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie

"You know the charcoal really adds to the taste, its actually quite nice."

Really, it does, it just tops it off.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that sarcasm and take it as a compliment. I think its quite amusing that I cant cook lasagne that's out of a packet."

Sarcasm? What Sarcasm?

"Well you've done better than me, it would have been another take out if you were at mine. I cant remember the last time I had a proper meal… Oh my god, I actually cant, I should be a fat fucker!"

Honest I should, why'd she find that so funny? Shit, she just choked on her water!

"Crap are you okay?"

Oh, obviously she aint.

Better go help her out. I got up on my feet and made my way over to Sian.

"Hey your okay, breath slowly, your okay"

My hand found her back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Better, god I feel like an idiot though. Sorry, I didn't really have 'spray Sophie with water' on my list of to do's tonight."

She's just so damn cute!

I knelt down beside her and looked up into her eyes.

"Well I cant say its ever happened to me before, so yes its definitely a first."

Really it was, but since it was Sian I really didn't care.

I reached up and slid my hand into hers intertwining our fingers. I rubbed my thumb over her skin and took her hand to my lips, kissing it lovingly.

This is never going to get old.

"I'm feeling much better now."

"I thought that might help."

I just winked. Oh boy, I've got it bad!

I knelt back up and returned to my seat across from Sian. I missed her touch already but I didn't miss it for long as i reached back across the table and took my hand in hers once again.

"So what's for pudding?"

Did that sound dirty? Honest It wasn't supposed too!

"Em.."

Why' she laughing? Have I got something on my face?

"Well there's ice cream in the freezer…"

Actually, I just wants to get my snuggles on.

"Am I thinking what I think your thinking?"

I hope she is.

"Your just wanting to snuggle in front of the TV?"

"Well great minds think a like but first I need to get these dishes in the dish washer or I wont do it at all and my mum will kill me tomorrow. Make your self at home and I'll just be a sec okay?"

See that's something else that I don't miss, my mum being a complete whore about chores!

"Sure but don't be too long, babe."

That's right, I called her babe and it sounded awesome!

"What did you call me?"

Does she need her hearing checked?

"Babe, I called you babe, why?"

"I like it that's all."

I thought she might.

"Well okay… Babe"

I walked into the living room dragging out the word 'babe'. I knew it would send her mad. Im such a tease!

"Tease!"

See.

I walked round the sofa and plonked myself down so that I was lying with my feet up at one end and my head at the other.

I heard clattering in the kitchen followed my Sian walking in front of me.

"So, you going to join me or just stand there all night?"

She better join me.

I shuffled up to make room for her to squeeze in beside me.

She lay down beside me, her back to my front. I loved this, me at the back, Sian lying in front of me, my arm draped over her waste and our hands joined together.

Honestly, I just couldn't ask for more. It was the simplest of things like this that made my day.

"So your okay?"

"Isn't that the third time you've asked me?"

Yeah it definitely is.

"Yeah well, are you?"

"Fourth time but yes I'm seriously okay, more than okay. Honestly this is the best I've felt in a long time and its all down to you. You've changed my life and for the better. I know its not even been a week since I first saw you but your amazing Sian, just amazing."

Wow, my walls seem to be falling quite rapidly these days.

Go me!

Her body shifted beside me as she turned to face me, our faces inches apart.

"You are amazing."

She leant in and took her lips in mine, her hand coming up to my face caressing my cheek softly as we deepened the kiss. My hand found her side as a I rest it on her hip. Her hand snaked down my neck and onto my side.

Shit. Why'd I just tense? This is Sian Sophie, get a grip.

We both pulled back due to lack of breathe.

"You okay?"

"Fifth time Sian, course I am, I have the most beautiful girl in my arms, what else could I want?"

Seriously, nothing could top that.

"You have changed my life too Soph. You're the first girl that I've truly had feelings for and I want you to be the only girl. I've been confused about who I am but now, now that I'm here with you I know what I want and that's you"

That's too cute!

I leant forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

If she can be cute then so can I.

"I'm glad that I make you feel that way cause you make me feel the same way. I think this is the perfect time. Scoot"

Honestly I had no idea how I would bring this up in conversation but it now seems to be fittin in perfectly.

"What? Where you going?"

"Trust me, come on, get your scrawny ass up."

I got up and made my way over to my jacket searching in my pockets for the little box,

Where'd the hell did I put it?

Ah, here it is.

"Now, I just got you a little something, its nothing amazing or expensive I just wanted something to remind us of this moment."

Seriously, I'm turning into a right sap.

"Okay…"

I walked back towards her and sat back down on the sofa, patting the spot beside me for her to sit back down.

"Now I know you have a little obsession with playing with my bracelet so…"

I opened the box in front of me revealing a friendship bracelet, the exact same as the one I wear.

"I know its not amazing and its just a few threads strung together to make a bracelet but it's the exact same as my one, so when I'm not with you, you know there will always be something your wearing that reminds you of me. I know its stupid…"

"No, it's anything but stupid, its amazingly cute."

I took the bracelet out of the box.

Okay, here goes nothing…

"There's one more thing. Sian, god this is going to sound cheesy… Sian Powers, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss! Of course I will!"

God that was a deafening squeal!

She grabbed the bracelet and slid it onto her wrist.

"I just wanted to make us official, you know."

"Come 'ere you."

She pulled her in for a big hug. I love her hugs.

"This will sound really random but can I have some water I've gone really dry at the mouth, it was all that nervous rambling."

"Yeah course I'll be back In a sec."

She skipped off back to the kitchen.

Well I don't think that could have gone any better.

I took the now empty box and went back to put it in my jacket pocket.

I heard the water running in the kitchen but I also heard the click of the door closing,

Fuck, I thought we were going to be alone?

"Who the fuck are you?"

I jumped back as the man, who I presumed was Sian's dick of a dad.

SMASH!

Crap, what the hell was that?

"Em… Em"

I was going to shout through to see if Sian was okay but before I opened my mouth she was at my side.

"Dad, this is Sophie, Mum told you that she was coming round tonight. And she also told me that you were working all night."

"Don't sound so pleased to see me Sian. This is the girl that's been helping you with Uni? Sian how old is she?"

"Her names Sophie dad. She's like twenty. And she is in this room with us you know!"

He really is a bit of a dick!

I slowly edged up closer to Sian's side facing her dad.

I wasn't letting him give her this shit…

"Mr Powers…"

"Don't interrupt me and my daughters conversation. This is my house and your not welcome here. Sian she's too old to be hanging about with."

"Who are you too decide who I hang about with dad. I'm eighteen years old dad, I can do what I like!"

"Not under my roof Sian. I want her to leave, now."

"WHAT? Your unbelievable dad, fucking unbelievable…"

He stepped closer towards Sian… Shit.

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady and do not use that language"

He didn't even shout it, he said it in that eerily quiet way.

"Dad, you cant do this. I'm finally happy in my life, why do you want to ruin everything?"

I could tell that she was getting upset and she had every right to be, how can a father say this so his own daughter?

"I'm not ruining anything Sian, I'm just making you see what's good for you."

What shite is he spewing?

"So you think that taking Sophie out of my life will be good for me? Have you not noticed how happy I've been for the past few days? It's because of Sophie. I finally have someone who I can speak too dad. I lost all of my friends when we moved here and now when I finally make one your going to take her away from me?"

I cringed at the word friend but I understood. We really didn't want this situation getting worse by her dad finding out that I am in fact her girlfriend.

"We moved for a good reason Sian, your friends were no good for you!"

"So your isolating your daughter? I'm sorry Mr Powers but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

I needed to get my say in this.

"I thought I told you to leave!"

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Fuck he's a scary man.

"Dad leave her!"

Sian tried to push him away from me but she couldn't. I mean this guy had a huge build no way was she stopping him.

"Dad get off!"

He raised his arm and pushed Sian over on to the ground with a thud.

"Sian!"

That fucking bastard!

Why the fuck wont her just get off me? What the fucks his problem?

I wad trying to get to Sian. He's fucking hurt her, I needed to see if she was okay.

He had both of his hands on my upper arms.

No please, not this again…. I cant…

I shut my eyes to try block out the flashbacks but I couldn't.

I opened my eyes again to look at Sian, the only person that could make me smile.

I knew it was coming before I saw it. But it still happened so slowly.

Her dad raising his hand.

And his hand hitting my face…

"SOPHIE!"

I vaguely heard Sian calling my name and that's when everything sped up.

Her dad ran, if you'd blinked you would have missed him.

I remember falling to the ground and leaning up against the wall, holding my knees to my chest.

I was firmly and securely back behind my walls.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sian

My dad froze.

"What the fuck dad?"

He ran. He seems to be pretty good at that these days.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to Sophie who was now curled up against the wall.

I leant in front of her and looked into her eyes. They were glazed over like she wasn't even there.

"Sophie?"

Nothing. Oh god.

"Soph, please."

I reached my hand forward and placed it on the cheek that my dad hut.

"Soph?"

She jumped back.

"Please, please don't hurt. Please."

Oh my god, what?

"Soph, its me, its Sian. I'd never hurt you. Please Soph."

"Please don't… I can't… not anymore"

She was shaking her head with her eyes squeezed closed.

Fuck.

Please say this will work.

I leant forwards and kissed her lips passionately.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes again, this time they were open.

"Sian?"

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

God she looks so scared.

"Yeah babe its me."

I took the chance and slid my arms around her back pulling her in for a hug. Thankfully her arms slid round my sides and she pulled herself closer into my body.

There's no other way to describe what she did.

She simply broke down.

I could feel hers tears soaking into my top and her body was shaking violently as she cried.

This couldn't be anymore heartbreaking.

My girl in my arms sobbing her eyes heart out.

All I could do was hold her close and cradle her body against mine, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, its okay Soph. Your safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please babe, its okay"

I didn't know what else to say. I was baffled.

My dad had just hit my girlfriend.

And now she was falling apart in my arms.

What the fuck do I do?

So I did the only thing I could do.

Hold her.

Care for her.

And love her.

After five minutes I had lost count how many times I had said 'shh', 'it's okay' and 'your safe'.

She hadn't stopped crying, I didn't know it was possible for somebody to have so many tears in them.

We were still sitting in the same spot and I was still cradling her body.

I was crying myself but they were silent tears.

I didn't want Sophie feeling this way.

"Soph? Please, speak to me babe. I'm worried."

She moved against my body and looked into my eyes.

God could that be any more heartbreaking.

Her face, her face was just full of pain and sadness.

Her lips were chapped and her eyes were red and puffy with her crying.

The next two words that came out of her mouth was the last words I thought I'd ever hear.

"I'm sorry"

They were faint words but I sure as hell heard them.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault. This was my fucking dad and I'm telling you, when I see him he's fucking dead!"

Honestly he was.

"But…"

"No, no buts Soph"

She sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground.

I reached my right hand up and gently touched her right cheek.

She winced back as my hand came in contact.

"Does it hurt?"

Bit of a daft question.

She simply nodded her head.

I sighed and pulled her in for another hug as she rest her head on my shoulder holding me close.

I glanced at the clock, 9.00, it had just turned dark outside and the street lights were coming on.

"Hey Soph? Why don't we go upstairs, we can go to my room and we can just lie there, we don't have to talk if you don't want too but I just wasn't to be there for you."

"I don't know Sian. What if your dad comes home and what will your mum say?"

"If my dad comes home I will physically kick him out, I'm not letting him back in this house and when my mum finds out she wont let him back in either. My mum told me that you could stay tonight, so she's not going to mind if you're here in the morning. I'm not leaving you tonight Soph."

She looked into my and gave me a sad smile.

"Okay then"

"Good cause my legs are getting a little bit numb"

Even my lame jokes aren't getting her smiling.

I reluctantly pulled myself away from her body, untangled my legs from hers and pushed myself too my feet. I held my hands out to Sophie and pulled her to hers.

"Come on then."

I took her left hand in my right and intertwined our fingers. I gave her hand a squeeze silently telling her that I was there for her.

We made our way to the bottom of the stairs where I flicked the switch and turned off the living room lights and turned on the lights for the stairs.

I made a step forward but stopped when I felt that Sophie wasn't following.

"Hey what's the matter?"

She looked up the stairs and back at me.

"I just… Its nothing…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah.

I continued up the stairs with Sophie following this time and lead her into my bedroom.

"How about I grab some pyjamas for us and we can cuddle up together, yeah?"

She shyly nodded.

God what am I going to do with this girl.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of boxer shorts and two tank tops.

"You can get changed here and I'll go to the bathroom, I wont be long."

I leant forward and kiss her lips quickly.

"I promise"

I walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut, and went to the bathroom that was next door to my bedroom.

I dropped my pyjamas on the counter and stared at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and I had the biggest bags under my eyes.

What had happened was only in a short time but god it feels like a lifetime.

I whipped my clothes off and replaced them with my pyjamas. I quickly washed my face followed by my teeth.

Now back to my Soph.

I gave a light knock on the door before I entered.

"Yeah its okay"

I pushed the door open to find Sophie sitting in the edge of my bed.

She was white as a ghost.

I walked up to her and held my hand out to her, she took it and I pulled her close into my body.

I held her for a couple of minutes, until I started to feel the chill.

"Come on lets get in before we freeze"

I pulled back my covers and slid my body under, Sophie slowly followed.

She turned and faced me so that were inches apart.

"I'm sorry about tonight Soph. It was meant to be perfect for you but its turned out to be your worst."

"Its not my worst, one of them but not the worst…"

She cant leave her sentence hanging there. What does she mean?

"You know you can speak to me, about anything, I'm going to be here for you Soph, no matter what."

I wrapped my arm over her waste, trying to emphasise the fact that I was indeed there for her.

"Its just hard Sian. I trust you, I trust you with my life but I cant get the words to come out. Tonight, I just want to be with you, in your arms."

As much as I wanted her to open up I wasn't wanting to push her.

"That's fine babe, whatever you want."

I turned on my back to allow her to snuggle into my side.

Her head found the crook of my neck, her arm draped over my body and my hand found hers, intertwining our fingers.

I turned and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm never leaving you Soph, never."

"I don't want you to leave me either Sian. Ever."

She held onto my body tighter and let out a small yawn.

"Just sleep babe, I'll still be here in the morning"

She nodded against my neck.

"Night Soph."

There was no reply just her steady breathing as she slept.

I sighed as I held my girl in my arms.

"What am I going to do with you Soph?"

I left a lingering kiss on the top of her head whispering three words that I truly meant.

"I love you"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sophie

I woke up to find that I was still lying in my beautiful girls arms.

Oh my beautiful girl.

She really is perfect.

She tried to make last night a perfect night for me and it was until her dad showed up.

She's cute when she's sleeping.

I stroked my thumb over her hand. Yes that's right our hands are still together, is that fate or is that fate?

"My mum always told me it was rude to stare?"

How'd she know I was looking?

"And what did your dad say about violence?"

Shit that kind of just came out, crap.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No. It's okay. You had every right to. How are you this morning?"

How was I? I don't really know how I'm feeling.

"Em. I don't know."

She looked at me sadly.

"And how's the cheek?"

Fucking sore!

"Its okay"

"Let me see…"

She sat up and looked round at my face.

"Oh my god. I'm going to kill him, he's marked you!"

Oh jesus I think she is.

"It's nothing okay…"

"It's not nothing Soph. It's everything. I cant stand seeing you get hurt."

Her hand reached up to my cheek and cupped it gently. She leant forward and kissed my cheek.

"I wish that could make it better babe."

"It does help baby, it does."

We stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Sian? Sian you awake?"

We shot apart and Sian clambered over my body and darted to the other side of the room.

Basically as far away from me as possible.

There was a soft knock on the door and her mum entered. I subconsciously covered my body with the bed covers and lay back down on Sian's bed.

Sian looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'sorry' to me I smiled back and returned a 'it's okay'.

"Morning love how are you?"

"Morning mum, em yeah we're okay"

She looked over at me questioningly as if she was asking 'do I tell her or?'

"Sorry I never even noticed you over there, you must be Sophie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sian is always talking about you."

I glanced over at my blonde beauty to find her turning a rather bright shade of red.

"Nice to meet you too"

"Sian what I came in to ask was, have you seen your dad this morning? He said he would pop in this morning before he headed out again but it looks as if he hasn't been home and he wont answer his phone"

Sian looked at me worryingly.

"Em actually mum…"

She trailed off into nothing.

Oh look here's a rock to my right and a hard place to my left.

Great.

"It's okay Sian"

Her mum looked between us, she looked really confused.

"Am I missing something here Sian?"

"Can I speak to you downstairs mum?"

I looked at Sian who was playing with her fingers nervously.

"Course you can love"

"Just give me a sec, I'll pull some more clothes on and meet you in the kitchen"

Her mum nodded her head yes and left us on our own again.

"Hey sorry about running a mile there, I just kind of panicked. I hate lying to my mum about us."

She's so cute.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I'm not going anywhere Sian so take your time."

She came and sat back down on her bed beside me.

"I have to tell my mum Soph. I cant look at him after what's he's done to you. She needs to know."

"I understand that, I just don't want to be the reason your family breaks up."

She took my hand and squeezed it.

"It's his fault Sophie nobody else's. Do you want to come down with me?"

"No. This is between you and your mum. Go speak to your her Sian. I'll wait here for you and then maybe we could chat?"

Yes you heard correct I'm going to speak to her about my past.

"Okay babe, I'll try not be too long. Feel free to have a shower, the bathrooms just next door."

She stood up to make her way out of her room but I reached out to her hand and stopped her. She turned around and looked into my eyes. I stood up and pulled her close into my body and kissing her lips passionately. We pulled apart after a minute or so.

"Sorry I just really wanted to do that"

"No need to apologise for that, you can do it any time."

She gave me a quick peck on the lips and skipped off out of the room.

I flumped back down onto her bed and snuggled into her covers taking in her scent.

What to do?

What to do?

Yes I am still asking myself the same question after, hang on, five, ten, after fifteen minutes.

I've already told you that I'm a lazy bugger when it comes to getting up.

Well I haven't been doing nothing. I've been wondering what's been going on downstairs.

It's been a while and I'm worrying.

Wait what's that? I think I hear feet…

I craned my neck to listen…

The door burst open and Sian's mum came bustling in..

Oh crap!

"Oh my god"

Double crap!

"I'm so sorry"

Single crap?

"I cant apologise enough"

Confused?

"When I get my hands on my husband, I don't know what I'm going to do! Oh my god you can see the mark on your face! I'm going to kill him! I'm going do go pack his stuff!"

And then she was gone.

I sat up in Sian's bed extremely confused.

An out of breath Sian came running in to her room.

"What happened? She was off before I could stop her and boy can she move. Wait where is she?"

Sian looked round about her room.

"Em by the sounds of things she's about to get all of his stuff and throw it out the window. She's pretty pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement."

We heard some banging next door and Sian's mum poked her head into Sian's room.

"I'll be backed later love I'm away to go throw your dad's stuff into the skip!"

Oh my god I'm breaking this family apart!

"Sian this is all my fault. Your parents are breaking up because of me. I'm so sorry!"

"Trust me, I think this is the final straw. They've been fighting for months now and it just kept on getting worse. She was kind of looking for an excuse. I've been waiting for this for a while now. I've prepared myself you know. To put it bluntly I hate my dad so I wouldn't really care if my mum kicks him about. Honestly this isn't your fault, its all my dad."

Well that makes me feel a little better.

"Okay then. I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of their fighting over the past few months. It must have been hard."

"It was to start off with but I got used to it or I would just never be at home. I only really slept here. Honestly none of this is your fault."

She crawled back into her bed beside me and we snuggled close again.

"So you wanting to chat or?"

Oh god I thought she'd forgotten.

"Em I suppose so, I don't really know where to start."

"Well take your time babe."

Where to start? Where to start? Em…

"When a few years back, when I was living at home I met up with this girl, Kathryn. She was a year older than me and we met when I was at school. We were just friends but as I said I started noticing girls more. At first I was scared, I didn't know what was going on with me, until one night when me and Kathryn were out, she told me that she was gay. I then confided in her that I had feeling's for her but I was scared, so she kissed me and everything seemed to become clear. It kind of just clicked, I was definitely gay. We secretly had a relationship, her parents didn't know and my parents didn't know. But a few months in I was at home and I was arguing with my parents about Kathryn. They hated that I was with her constantly and I wasn't concentrating on school stuff and that's when I told them. It was a heat of the moment thing and it just kind of fell out my mouth. At first they ignored it, as if a hadn't said anything. That night I went to stay at Kathryn's cause it was so awkward at home. I told her that I'd told my parents, I thought she would have been proud of me you know, that I'd actually faced my fears and told my parents that I was in a relationship with a girl but she wasn't."

I took a shaky breath and looked up at Sian with tears in my eyes.

"I still remember the first time. She took me by the arms and held me tightly so I couldn't move."

Sian sat up and looked at me directly, shaking her head, no.

"She slapped me, she hit me and then she kicked me"

"No. No. Please, no."

I nodded my head and burst into tears.

Sian pulled me in close to her body, rocking me back and forward.

All I could hear was her repeating the same words over and over.

"I'm going to kill her."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sian

So after promising myself that I would kill this bitch Kathryn and Sophie had fallen asleep due to the amount of crying that had occurred in the last ten minutes, I left her in my bed and I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

The same kitchen that I just told my mum my dad slapped my girlfriend, well okay, I didn't use that terminology, best friend was used but it was extremely hard to force that out of my mouth!

So I suppose you are all wanting to know what went down when I told my mum…

Well tough it stays between me and my mother…

Only joking!

So here's what went down…

"So love what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

How do I start this conversation?

I sat down at the kitchen table across from my mum.

Well your husband is a bastard!

No. Em…

My so called dad is a bastard!

No.

Okay less bitchy.

Here goes nothing.

"Well last night some stuff went down with dad. He came home early. I don't actually know why he came home early, he just kind of appeared"

So good so far right?

"I wonder why he came home early? He told me he'd be out all night. I made a point in telling him that you needed the house to yourself as well"

Oh you did, did you? Why would it not surprise me if he purposely came home to sabotage my night with Sophie.

He really is a bastard!

"Well he didn't really approve of me hanging out with Sophie. I don't really know how to say this mum and you have to believe that I'm not making this up, it really happened"

She looked at me worryingly.

"He… Mum he… he hit Sophie mum"

Okay, she's not saying anything.

"He came in, he totally layed into Sophie telling me that she was no good for me, she was too old for me too be hanging about with, he pushed me to the ground and then he hit Sophie"

"Wait he pushed you?"

I thought that might get her attention.

"Yeah. Mum i don't want him in this house anymore. He was like a totally different man when he was here, it was scary. He's really scared and hurt Sophie too. I don't want him back here. I know that he's your husband but If you let him back here then I'll be the one leaving mum"

Hell to the yes I'd go live with Sophie!

"I cant believe this. I mean I do believe this but out of all the things I would never have said that he was violent, to other men maybe but never to a woman. Don't worry Sian he's not stepping another foot in this house. After all the years of arguing with him I'm finally done with him. This is the final straw. How is Sophie this morning?"

"I don't know really. She has something to tell me, I think last night triggered something in her mind. I'm worried about her mum"

I really am worried.

"Oh love. She seems like such a lovely girl is well. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody does!"

"I know mum, I know. So what you going to do with dad?"

I had to ask the question.

"Well as I said he's not answering his phone, now I know why. He could be anywhere and right now I don't care where he is, cause its over between us. I know that'll be hard for you to hear Sian but I cant take him back now, not after what he's done to Sophie. Its hard enough that he hit Sophie but I cant even imagine if he'd done it too you."

I would rather it had been me and not Sophie.

"It's okay mum. I was waiting for this. I stopped calling him dad a long time ago. I think that it'll make us happier, you know."

"I'm sorry that its come to this Sian but as long as your okay with it then I am too."

"I'm okay about it. Right now all I can think about is Soph. She's sitting in my bedroom on her own with god knows floating about her head. He's marked her and everything mum, I just, the more I think about it the angrier I get. He hit her mum!"

I am really pissed if you hadn't noticed.

"I cant believe him!"

Oh and she's up and off.

Where's she going?

And that lead to her sprinting off to my room to speak to Sophie.

Funny, I never took her for a sprinter.

And now I am currently sipping on my cup of tea.

My mum is still not back. I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone looking for the bastard. If she has she wont stop till she's found him.

I sighed loudly and banged my head down on the table.

FML!

"I hope you've made one for me?"

Holy Mary Mother Of God!

Heart attack much!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She came and sat across from me at the table

"No its okay. How'd you sleep?"

She'd come down wearing my dressing gown. She looked cute in my clothes.

"Em, surprisingly okay. I woke up and you weren't there but I did get you note saying you were making a cup of tea"

Yes, that's right, I left her a note on the bedside saying that I would be downstairs if she woke up. Didn't want her panicking!

"You want one then?"

I raised my cup.

"Yeah and lots of sugar please"

I got up and made my way to the kettle, flicking the switch allowing it to boil.

I watched her as she sat in silence, twiddling her fingers.

How can I not worry about this girl?

The click of the kettle brought me out of my trance. I added the tea bag, sugar and the milk, filling the cup up to the top.

I carried it over and placed it in front of her getting a small thanks in return.

"Thanks for telling me what you told me, I really appreciate that you did. I cant imagine how hard it was, so thank you."

She smiled sadly at me.

"I never wanted to hide it from you but I never thought that I would have to tell you. I thought it was in my past but clearly my past has come back to haunt me."

I reached across and took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Soph"

She looked back into my eyes.

"There's no need to apologise. My past may be haunting me Sian but what I do know is that my future is sitting right in front of me and that's all that matters."

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I couldn't agree more"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sophie

"I told her Kathryn."

"You told her what Soph?"

She slowly walked towards me.

"I told her the truth, I told her that I was gay and I was going out with you. I don't have to lie anymore Kath, we can be together now without lying."

She looked at me as if I'd grown horns and a tail.

She's meant to be happy, why isn't she happy?

"And did it ever cross your selfish mind when you were telling them that they might in fact tell my parents? You do realise they'll kill me Soph they're not like your parents. What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean? My parents just lost it at me! They never want to see me again! How can you be reacting like this? I thought you'd be on my side here. I came round here cause I've got nowhere to go I thought you were the only one that cared about me but it looks like I was wrong. If I knew that you would react like this then I would never have told them I was gay because of you!"

At this point a was fuming! How did she have the nerve?

"What did you just say?"

"You heard! I thought that you were somebody who was caring, as in you cared about me, my feelings. But clearly your not. I cant believe I thought you were worth telling my parents I was gay! Its over Kathryn, I was wrong about you, really wrong, I would say it was nice knowing you but really it wasn't!"

I really spat the last part in her face!

I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

I really needed to get out of this place!

Its actually quite odd how she's not retaliating to what I just said?

"You walk out that door Soph and you'll regret it!"

Ugh looks like I spoke to soon!

I just ignored her and continued walking until I was stopped by her hand on my arm. She spun me around to face her.

"I said you'll regret that!"

"What the actual fuck?"

She pulled me by the arm and sent me crashing to the floor.

"Kathryn what are you playing at?"

She didn't say anything, she just walked towards the door and locked it.

Okay weird.

I pushed myself up off the floor and made my way back to the door, seriously this place is starting to freak me out!

"You'll fucking regret this Soph!"

Whoa okay I think the neighbours across the road heard that!

"And I fucking heard you the first time Kathryn. Now get the fuck out of my way!"

She pushed me back.

I think I pissed her off!

So I pushed her back, natural instinct.

"Don't you fucking push me!"

SLAP!

What the?

I held my hand to my cheek where'd she'd just slapped me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

I cheek stung and tears were burning at my eyes.

She pushed me again, this time into the wall, my neck jarred and my head hit the wall.

My hands shot to the back of my head and I squeezed my eyes shut with the pain that seared through my skull.

SMACK!

"Ahhh!"

I let out a scream as her fist connected with my stomach.

My hand held my side as I collapsed on my knees in front of her.

I tried to catch my breath but she's knocked the wind out of me.

"What did I tell you? I told you you'd regret it"

"Please, please stop"

I wheezed out the only words that came to mind.

"Don't speak back to me Soph!"

SMASH!

That was the glass shattering to the floor that was on her table. I crouched and covered my head with my hands, protecting me from the shattering glass.

"Kathryn stop this! Please!"

I was begging now, really I was. My head was killing me and my ribs were killing me.

SMACK!

Another hit.

I crippled to the floor again.

SMACK!

A kick this time.

I curled up in a foetal position, hoping that it would protect me.

I hoped for five minutes, but hope was never enough.

I shot up in my bed.

Beads of sweat ran down every inch of my body.

My breath was heavy and my body ached.

I quickly looked around my room.

It was just a dream Sophie, it was just a dream.

I lay back down on my bed and grabbed my phone.

1.04 AM.

I quickly typed a text hoping that I would get a reply at such a crazy hour.

Let me fill you in.

It had been 2 days since the incident at Sian's. Her mum eventually came home in the late afternoon after dumping all of Vinnie's possessions in the tip and spending the rest of the day looking for her husband. Which she never did. Till now he still hasn't returned any of her calls. Considering what had happened me and Sian had actually grown even closer than we were. That night I stayed at Sian's again, her mum wasn't going to let me out of the house, so I stayed, I mean I wasn't complaining, another night in Sian's arms, certainly wasn't going to bother me! I was still wary of Vinnie appearing at any moment but Sian assured me that there was no way in hell she was going to let him hurt me. And I believed her, I mean they way she said it, she really, really meant it.

Now I am back at my flat, I was needing a change of clothes, I mean I loved wearing my girlfriends clothes.

Girlfriend. I love saying that.

Sian Power's is my girlfriend.

I'm Sian Power's girlfriend.

The whole excitement of her saying yes to be my girlfriend was kind of over shadowed by her dad hitting me.

I swear to god it was going to turn out to be the perfect night. I thought back to her smile when I showed her her bracelet.

I looked down at my own and pulled it to my lips kissing it.

Okay it may sound really weird but I just close my eyes and think about her when she's not here.

Now that we're together I hate sleeping in an empty bed.

I thoughts were pulled away when my phone buzzed against my chest.

'Its okay babe, I was awake anyway. Couldn't sleep and by the sounds of things either could you. You okay? Xxx'

I love it when she's caring.

'Yea bad dream that's all. I miss you. Xxx'

I settled my phone back on my chest and stared up at the ceiling.

Ah the ceiling, it's the second most viewed thing in my life.

My first of course is Sian.

The second is the ceiling.

I've lost count the number of nights I would just lay and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts overpowering my brain until I'd eventually fall asleep, only to be woken up by the same nightmares, different scenarios same situations.

I looked back at my phone.

'I miss you too. More than you can imagine. I wish I was in your arms, holding you and kissing you. Xxx'

She's too cute.

"I want nothing more than that babe. I just want you. You're the only thing I need in my life. Xxx"

Why is it so much easier to text your feelings than say them?

Five minutes passed and there still no reply.

My baby girl had fallen asleep, I don't blame her, the past few days had been hectic for her family.

One of the reasons I'd come home was the fact that her and her mum needed some alone time. I mean her mum was showing this front for Sian but she knew deep down that she was hurting and that she wanted answers. I left them to have some time together just to take there minds off of everything.

I reluctantly said my goodbyes so Sian and came back to an empty flat. A simple note from Melissa was left saying 'Where the hell have you been? Call me when you get home'. I couldn't be assed calling her so I just simply text her telling her that I was fine and I was home. Her reply was that she was staying at Finlay's for the week.

Great she wanted me home cause she was lonely only to piss off when I do get home so now I am lonely!

I picked up my phone and sent another message.

'I know you're sleeping, I just wanted to say night. Phone me tomorrow. Sleep tight you ;) Xxx'

I threw my phone back on my bedside table and once again stared back at the ceiling.

Waiting for sleep to take over.

And for the nightmares to start over again.

* * *

So don't kill me for not updating! I've been busy okay. I hope the chapter was good enough to make up for it! It kind of was just a filler but still relevant.

Hope you enjoyed, please comment! =D


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sian

"Sophie!"

Where the hell is she?

"Sopheeeeee!"

I feel like a little school kid again!

I was lying upside down on the sofa, with my legs dangling over the back and my head nearly touching the ground.

"_I'm beautiful in my way _

_'cause god makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way"_

Yes that's right I'm having a sing to good old Gaga!

"_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way"_

Got to love the Gaga,

"Soph. What you doing?"

Seriously it feels like a lifetime since I last saw her… Fine okay about five minutes but still its far too long to be away from my Soph.

My beautiful girlfriend that is.

Ah, girlfriend.

I love saying that.

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend.

Amazing.

After a whole day at home with my mum I was getting a little claustrophobic. I mean I love my mum but seriously I couldn't take any more movies or chocolate. I know right, me saying that I've had enough chocolate, something must be wrong with me. But yeah I decided that I needed a day with my girlfriend.

Hehe, girlfriend.

But she seems to have disappeared… Hmm…

We'd been having a lazy day all day. Snuggling, talking, snuggling a bit more, Mainly just snuggling I suppose.

It was getting on for 9ish, I think, I always lose track of time when I'm with Sophie.

"_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were Born This Way"_

God that's a mouth full!

"_No matter gay, straight or biLesbian, transgendered life"_

I've always got to shout those lines and I always seem to point at myself when she sings Lesbian.

"You having fun?"

SOPPPHHIIIEEEEEE!

"Why of course I am. Would be enjoying myself more if you were here. Where've you been?"

I swung my legs round and lay flat on the sofa.

"Nowhere."

"Clearly you were somewhere, cause I know you weren't here with me."

She came over and sat at one end of the sofa, lifting my legs and placing them on top of hers.

"Okay, I was somewhere then"

"What's with the crypticness?"

She played with the lose thread on my jeans.

"Nothing…"

Hang on a minute, she's gone all coy!

"Wait, what are you planning Webster?"

She's got that glint in her eye, the one that says she up to something.

"I said nothing…"

"You do realise that last time this kind of conversation happened we ended up in a tickle fight, right?"

She turned and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"And you do realise how that tickle fight ended right? Cause I certainly wasn't complaining!"

She had a point.

"Fine then me wont have a tickle fight, which means you wont get your kisses."

I crossed my arms like a child not getting there way and looked away from her.

If she wont tell me then I will ignore her.

"Oh come on Sian don't be like that. It'll be worth it"

My ears perked up at that.

"What'll be worth it?"

"Oh so you're listening now then are you?"

"No, it just… you know…"

She started to stroke my knee with her index finger.

"No, no I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

She started walking her index finger and middle finger up from my shin and slowly up to my knee.

God she knows how to get me.

"Soph, that tickles. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tickle"

"No. You agreed that we wouldn't have a tickle fight. And I know how much you love to be tickled…"

She walked her finger from my knee and over my thigh.

"Don't you dare. You know I just drank about a gallon of water and if you tickle me I will have no control over my bladder! Do you want that Soph?"

And now she cant stop laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just that you love to kill a moment don't you?"

She took my hand and lifted it to her lips.

"Well I don't mean to do it deliberately you know! Now stop trying to change the subject, what was my girlfriend up to?"

She intertwined our fingers.

"Your girlfriend, was sorting out a surprise for you but it wont be a surprise for much longer if you keep pestering me."

Aw a surprise.

"You cutie. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Fine you win!"

Yay!

"Well since your staying tonight I wanted to make it special but I didn't quite have time earlier to finish it since you were a keen bean and were here super early…"

"What your complaining about me being here early because I was too keen to see my girlfriend?"

"Yeah yeah I am… No, I'm only joking babe. So I had to slyly finished it whilst you were here."

She likes to keep me hanging don't she!

"So you going to tell me what you were doing slyly in your bedroom?"

Mind in gutter!

"No wait, don't tell me! That came out so wrong! Stop laughing! Stop it Soph!"

She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides and the tears were running down her face.

"Well if your not going to tell me I'll just find out for myself"

I swung my legs off of her and pushed myself off of the sofa.

"No don't do that. You'll ruin it"

"Well stop laughing at my rude mind"

She stood from the sofa and walked towards me encircling her hands around my waist, looking in to my eyes.

"Fine, okay, I'll stop. But before I show you, there's one thing…"

She leaned forward and captured her lips in mine. We kissed for what seemed like forever, her right hand was tangled in my hair and her left was on the small of my back. God knows where my hands were, all I was thinking about was her lips on mine.

"So can you show me now."

"I suppose I can, yeah."

Our hands found each others as we walked towards her bedroom. We stopped at the door before we went in.

"Its nothing much, its just you know, I want this to be our room."

She pushed the door open revealing her bedroom.

I gasped in surprise at what she's done.

It was immaculate. I mean there's nothing in the floor, I mean I never knew she had a floor. Her bed was moved to the other side of the wall. Making it seem much bigger than it was before. There was flowers on the bed side table with an empty picture frame on it.

"Wow. One question why have you got an empty picture frame?"

Right okay, don't laugh, I know its cheesy but I want the first one to be of us, together."

"That, that is not cheesy babe. Its perfect. How bout we take that photo now yeah? Come on."

I took her hand and pulled her down on the bed with me. I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out my Blackberry. We snuggled up together on the bed.

"Say cheese babe."

Just as I took the picture, she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I turned my phone around and looked at the result.

"Aw babe that's so cute, I love it! What do you think?"

"Its perfect. Just like you."

* * *

So I went for a fluff full chapter, I just felt like it.

Sorry for the wait between the last one and this one its seems to be impossible to find time to write these days, which is annoying.

Anyhoo, over and out!


	24. Chapter 24

So the next few chapters im away to post were done ages ago and posted on another sight, so apologies for forgetting about you guys!

Chapter 24

Sophie

"How many times have I told you! You're never going to leave me Soph, I wont let you! I'm always going to be with you Soph, you'll never forget me."

I backed up into the corner of what was supposed to be our bedroom but has now become the place where she would beat me.

"Why are you doing this? Just let me go, please."

She stepped closer towards me.

"Begging wont work Soph. Begging just makes me hate you more."

"Well if you hate me so much then why don't you let me go?"

She let out an evil laugh.

"I told you, I'll never let you go."

I saw something glint behind her.

"Kathryn what is that?"

Not that I thought it was possible but I was panicking even more now.

"Oh this, just my little friend that you'll soon be acquainted with."

A knife?

Shit.

"Please, please don't…"

"What did I tell you about begging Soph?"

And that's when she lunged at me….

"FUCK!"

I bolted upright in my bed breathing heavy.

"Soph, what's wrong?"

I heard Sian beside me but I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. I tried to get my breathing back to normal but I couldn't, my chest was heaving and I was feeling sick.

"Speak to me Soph, you're scaring me, please."

I needed to get out of here.

I pulled the covers back and swung my legs out of bed.

I stood but a little too quickly, my vision blurred and my body swayed back and forth.

I panicked.

"Sian, help"

I choked out the only words that came to me.

My hand reached behind me, grasping for her but I couldn't find her.

The only thing I found was complete and utter blackness.

* * *

Its funny.

You'd think that when you were passed out on the floor that your mind would shut off.

Believe me I know that it doesn't, I've been knocked unconscious that many times I'm surprised that I haven't stayed unconscious.

Lets just say most of the times I was knocked unconscious but after I did eventually get away from Kathryn I developed these panic attacks. They were bad to start off with, every time I shut my eyes I would see her but it was always worse when I was sleeping. I'd wake up and not be able to breath, I'd pass out and thankfully I would come around in the morning. A lot of the time I was scared that I wouldn't wake up, that I would just stop breathing, sometimes I think that it would be better if I didn't.

I managed to work on these panic attacks, slowly but surely I did. Recently with Sian around the nightmares had stopped along with the panic attacks. But after her dad hitting me everything came flooding back, the nightmares and the panic attacks.

This scared me. A lot.

Fucking brilliant eh?

Even though your lying still, your bodies still moving, floating even.

Everything was black, except for a small spec of light that was gradually growing bigger and bigger.

The light meant the escape from the blackness around me.

Sian

"Soph! Sophie!"

When I was looking forward to waking up in Sophie's arms, I didn't quite expect this.

Lets rewind.

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard Sophie screaming.

Of course I woke up immediately, wondering what the hell had happened.

I turned to face Sophie to find her sitting upright and breathing erratically.

"Soph, what's wrong?"

Even though it was dark I could see from the light of the moon that she was as white as a ghost.

"Speak to me Soph, you're scaring me, please."

She pulled the covers back and pulled herself out of bed.

Where the fucks she going?

I moved over to her side of our bed.

I saw her sway back and forth and her body crumpled slightly.

"Sian, help"

Fuck!

She reached behind her grasping for any sort of contact but before I could connect my hand to hers she fell to the floor.

"SOPHIE!"

I clambered over the bed and jumped down beside her.

"Soph? Sophie?"

I shook her shoulders but there was no response.

What the fuck do I do?

For a start its too dark.

I reached over her body and fumbled for the switch of her bedside light.

"Come on you bastard of a thing!"

I fought with it for another couple of seconds until I eventually managed to get the light on.

I looked down at my girl.

I brushed my hand over her forehead which was beaded with sweat.

"C'mon Soph, come back to me babe."

I straightened her legs out making her more comfortable.

And that's when I noticed something.

With the current position that she was in, her top had ridden up to reveal her mid drift.

"What the…"

My fingers slowly came in contact with her skin and slowly traced over one of the many scars that I could see.

I took a quick glance up at her to make sure I hadn't woke her from her unconscious state.

Nope.

I lifted her top a little more to reveal another scar, in the shape of a 'K'.

I felt sick.

I felt the bile burning the back of my throat.

I got up and ran into the bathroom next door. I threw myself at the toilet and heaved but nothing came up. My knuckles were white from grasping onto the sides of the toilet.

My eyes were watering and I was sweating.

I sat back onto the floor when I knew that nothing was going to come up.

She couldn't have done this.

Surely nobody's capable of doing this on purpose.

I slowly rose to my feet and shuffled over to the sink and ran the cold water, splashing some onto my face.

"Pull yourself together Sian, Sophie needs you."

I picked up a small towel and ran it under the cold water and returned back to Sophie, who was still lying still on the floor.

I took the towel and dapped it over her burning forehead.

I pulled her tank top down to cover her stomach.

I sighed as I left my hand to linger there as if it was magically going to help the scars to disappear. I knew it wouldn't but I could hope, right?

I continued to dap at her forehead hoping that I could get her body temperature down.

I mean I know I'm hot but I didn't think I'd have this affect on her!

Okay, okay, not the time for a joke but still…

My hand found hers and I squeezed it gently.

"Hey, Soph, It's me Sian. C'mon babe please."

I felt her grip onto my hand.

"That's it, c'mon Soph."

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful."

Her eyes searched around her room, confused.

"Sian?"

My hand cupped her cheek.

"Yeah babe its me. Where'd you go?"

"What happened?"

She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me?"

Her hand reached up and rubbed her temple, she still looked rather confused.

"Its okay babe, how bout we get back in bed and we can speak In the morning, yeah?"

She simply nodded.

I stood and reached my hands out to her, helping her to her feet.

She stumbled forward into me.

"Woah there, I want you to stay on two feet okay"

I guided her into her bed and I followed behind her, pulling the covers over our bodies.

We snuggled closely together, my arm wrapped around her waste, protectively.

I felt her relax against me.

Just as I thought she was drifting off to sleep she spoke.

"I'm sorry Sian."

Pardon me?

"Soph you have nothing to be sorry for okay, nothing!"

"But…"

"No buts babe."

I kissed her left temple and left my lips to linger.

"Sleep Soph, I'll be here when you wake up."

She shuffled impossibly close into me.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sian

So last night was… interesting?

I'm staring at the clock which had just changed to 6:03.

That's right I have stayed awake the whole night cause my brain had been going round and round working in overdrive trying to get my head around what happened last night.

And trust me when your brain is going round and round it starts to hurt and get confusing!

Sophie has slept straight through, thank god, I don't think I could have managed another more drama in one night and I don't think she could either.

A big part of me is thinking that this has got something to do with my wonderful 'father' - or prick of the north as I like to call him now.

Seriously I think my happiness lasted for about the whole of two minutes.

Okay, okay, okay maybe four!

Don't get me wrong, I'm still happy, I mean I have Sophie lying in my arms, what more could I want? Well I ask myself this question and the answer would be that I would love to erase all of Sophie's bad memories so she could just look forward to the future with me!

"Stop thinking so hard, I can hear your cogs turning."

I was thinking so hard that I hadn't notice Sophie stirring beside me.

"Yeah well I think I have the right to be thinking over time Soph. What happened last night?"

Seriously I was freaking out about it.

"I'm pretty sure the last time I checked it was called fainting"

Oh she's pulling out the sarcasm is she?

"Don't be like babe."

She shuffled around and faced me.

"Sorry. I'm narky in the morning, my mind cant function at this time. Sian its like six, that's way too early"

Hmm, she does look extremely tired, the fact that she said that whole sentence with her eyes closed and it was a completely mumbled towards me.

She really wasn't going to chat was she?

"Fine okay but I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back In a minute"

I gave her a quick kiss on the nose and slid out from underneath the covers, popping my feet in to my Ugg boots and grabbing a hoody before pulling it over my bed head.

I shuffled through into the kitchen letting out a yawn.

The sun was just coming up and was starting to stream through the window in to the front room.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard above the sink and filled it with water. I leaned against the counter top and sighed.

What am I going to do?

I have my girlfriend lying in our bed next door who by the looks of things is falling apart.

Do I give her a gentle nudge so she opens up to me and I can try and help her with whatever it is she's going through?

Or do I casually come out with 'Oh by the way when you were lying unconscious on the floor I just happened to notice that you are covered in scars. Fancy having a chat?'

Maybe not the latter of the two then.

Looks like I'll just be waiting until she's ready then…

Or…

No I couldn't…

Could I?

Oh my dirty, dirty mind…

…

…

Sorry I just spaced out and was thinking about stripping Sophie stark naked and having my way with her…

What? At least I would kill two birds with one stone.

First bird being that I would be able to start the conversation about the scars.

Second bird being that I would get to jump my girlfriends bones!

Right okay not the best of plans but have you come up with anything better?

I took a sip of my water and made my way over to the window. I sat up on the window sill and looked out to the early morning sky.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on my knees.

I never took myself to be a morning person but it can be nice just to look out to the world in the morning in complete and utter silence, watching the odd person jogging past or walking their dog.

I breathed in the scent of Sophie on her hoody that I was currently wearing. My fingers automatically found the bracelet on my left wrist.

Whenever I thought of Sophie I would subconsciously play with the bracelet that she gave me.

"I thought you said you'd only be a minute and its been longer than a minute"

"And I thought you said you weren't a morning person"

I took my eyes away from the window and over to my girl who was leaning up against the doorframe of the living room.

Man she looks hot when she wears my clothes and the next time I wear that hoody it will smell of her beautiful scent.

"Well the bed was getting cold and I was lonely"

Aww isn't that the cutest?

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts. I'll have you know that looking at the world this early isn't that bad actually"

She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Only you would be able to get my ass out of my bed at this time. I don't think I've ever seen this time of the day, well maybe once and I was getting in the door from a late night out, so I don't think it counts"

"I just have that charm about me I suppose"

She walked over to the window towards me. She sat up and pushed her back flush against my front so that we were now both looking out the window.

"And its that charm that I love about you"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, but gently, as somehow I thought I might hurt her because of her scars. I rubbed my thumbs over her sides.

"You still cold?"

"No, not as much now thanks"

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and sighed.

I kissed her temple and then her cheek.

"You okay now?"

"No not really but I am better for being in your arms. I'm sorry about last night Sian, I didn't mean to scare you, I don't know what happened. One minute I was sleeping, the next I couldn't breath and then I woke lying on the floor."

She sighed heavily against me yet again.

"You really need to stop apologising, you didn't deliberately pass out. And yeah you did scare me but it was only because I was scared for you. I've never really had anybody pass out on me before so lets just say that it was an experience. The only thing that matters is that your okay now."

She abruptly got up to her feet and turned to face me.

Boy she looked angry.

"But Sian I don't know if I am okay or if I ever will be"

Woah okay I wasn't expecting that.

"I don't think I've ever been okay. Starting off with that fact that I had to except the fact that I was gay, thinking that my parents would actually maybe get there head around it and except me for me but know they fucking kicked me out and from then my life has spiralled out of control and pretty fucking fast at that too. Having a girlfriend beat the shit out of me wasn't exactly what I was expecting to happen in my first relationship. What kind of person was I that I let it happen, I let it go on for months but I couldn't stop it and it wasn't as if anybody noticed it cause the only person in my life was her. I had nobody but her Sian!"

I get the feeling that she has been holding that in for a long time.

The tears were slowly starting the trickle down her face.

"Sophie, violence in a relationship is never the victims fault, you hear me. So don't ever say that, ever."

I made my way over to her.

"Don't, don't Sian."

Wait, what?

"I don't deserve you Sian. I'm just a fuck up. Why would you want someone like me Sian? I'm damaged goods."

Fuck, I've never seen her this angry.

"Why would you want me when I've got a body like this?"

And that's when it happened.

She lifted her hoody and her top to reveal those scars that I had seen last night.

The tears were streaming down her face by this point.

And so were mine.

"She's always going to be with me Sian, wherever I go, she'll be there"

I've had enough of this talk.

"You listen to me Sophie Webster. You, you are perfect to me. You're beautiful, inside and out, your loving, caring, genuine, that's why I fell for you Sophie because of the person that you are now. I cant even begin to imagine how hard your life has been for you Soph but I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell your parents that you were gay. I cant even imagine the conversation in my head let alone say it out loud to my parents. I mean I feel awful about the fact I have to lie about you to my family. I want nothing more than to stride out of the closet and just fuck everybody's opinions about me!"

I stepped closer to her and this time she didn't stop me.

My fingers found her stomach and I traced over her scars.

"And as for these, they don't make me think any different of you and you don't look any less beautiful. In a way it shows me how strong you have been. I know she has marked you and I hate her for that, really I do, but you did get away from her Sophie. You managed to get out of that relationship, yeah, I don't know how you did it and you don't have to tell me how but I'm so proud that you did. It takes someone with great courage to get through that."

She took her eyes away from mine and looked down at the ground.

"But they're horrible Sian. And I wasn't brave. The night I got away from her wasn't because I walked away from it, it was because I was brought in to hospital and she was arrested. The night she gave me this scar…"

She pointed at the one that clearly was in a shape of a 'K'

"It was the same night that she stabbed me and left me to die!"

"What?"

* * *

DUNDUNDUN!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sophie

"Kathryn what is that?"

Not that I thought it was possible but I was panicking even more now.

"Oh this, just my little friend that you'll soon be acquainted with."

A knife?

Shit.

"Please, please don't…"

"What did I tell you about begging Soph?"

And that's when she lunged at me.

There was no chance I was going to stop it, I mean I was already battered and bloodied from her punching and kicking me; I had no strength.

At first I didn't feel anything, my body was just numb, it didn't register until my hands reached down to my stomach and I saw the blood on my hands.

"What did I tell you Soph, you never mess with me"

I couldn't do anything, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could do was look at the blood that was appearing more rapidly by the second.

I slumped against the wall and slid down; all the energy drained from me, I had nothing left in me, I was ready to go.

She pushed me down hard by the neck and pinned me to the floor.

"Now just as a little reminder…"

She lifted my top and on my stomach, just under my right breast, she took the knife and slowly started to cut into me, fuck only knows what she was doing but what I did know was that it fucking hurt.

"Now you'll never forget me, have a nice life Soph, well that's if you make it."

I heard the clink of the knife hitting the floor and I lay on the ground on my side watching her feet step further and further away from me as the darkness consumed me.

Sian was holding me in her arms as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sshh, its okay, its okay babe, your safe now. I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

She cradled me back and forth on the sofa that we settled on when I started to tell her my story.

I somehow managed to recall the events of that night without breaking down in the middle.

"I couldn't do anything Sian, I just couldn't. I felt so hopeless. I was ready to die Sian and I didn't care, I wanted to get out of this world because there was nothing left for me"

I was barely holding on by a string.

"Well you have me Sophie and I can guarantee you that I am not leaving you, ever. I'm here to help you, protect you, love you and everything in between. I'm still trying to get my head around this, I mean if you had died that night… god I cant even… I would never have met you, you wouldn't be in my life… I cant…"

I held on to her close and cried into her even more.

I cant get over how amazing this girl is.

We sat just sobbing for a good ten minutes.

I didn't have anything else to say, I had said it all, but I did hear Sian.

"I love you, I love you so much, you have no idea Sophie, do you? I love you so much"

She spoke into my shoulder but I still heard her.

I grasped onto her even tighter and held her so close to my body.

"But how can you Sian"

I pulled away from her body and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm too much hassle. My bodies a mess and my heart is in a million pieces. Why would you want me?"

More tears ran down her face as her facial expression turned from concerned to hurt.

"Sophie. I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't be here, I would have ran a long time ago. But I am here and I am not going anywhere. I'm going to be the one who picks up those pieces and puts them back into place and I'll never let them fall again. You need me as much as I need you. I'm never leaving you, ever."

She looked directly into my eyes and said that with so much emotion and that's why I believed her.

"I'm so sorry Sian, I know I don't deserve you. I just can't believe that I've got someone as special as you. I love you so much."

I clung back onto her body and kissed her lazily on the neck.

"Sophie, what happened to her?"

I wish she hadn't asked that question.

I sighed heavily.

"Sian. All a remember is waking up in the hospital a week later, they arrested her but she got out on bail because there was no real evidence since I was in a coma. She ran. After they let her go she disappeared. There was no trial, it was just forgotten about. I remember that I went back to her flat, I had some stuff left there. It took me a while but I went there. There was still blood on the floor. I went into the bedroom, everything was gone, there was just my stuff that was left. It was obvious, she had cleared off. In a way I was happy, I mean she was gone it was eventually over but It was just me, I was all on my own. I looked for a flat after that and eventually found where I'm staying just now. I never told Melissa but I'm pretty sure she knew something was up. I mean I could hardly walk cause of my injuries and I never made a step out the door, I was scared to go out."

I closed my eyes and sighed, my life really is a fuck up.

"Who was with you when you were at the hospital?"

"Nobody Sian. I was on my own. One of the nurses told me that somebody came to see me when I was in my coma, it was my sister Rosie but I later found out that my mum didn't let her come see me again. She managed to sneak visits but obviously I didn't know as I was out cold. We spoke a lot more after everything that happened. She told me that she was proud of me and apologised that she hadn't told me earlier. She's away a lot with her work but when she isn't she reluctantly stays at home, but it looks like she'll be moving in with her boyfriend soon so I'll manage to see her more often."

Sian squeezed my hand tightly.

"I cant believe that your parents never came to visit you. You're their daughter for christ sake! It makes me hate them even more and I haven't even met them! But I do want to meet your sister, sounds like your lucky to have her."

For the first time in quite a while I smiled at the thought of my sister.

"Is that a smile Miss Webster?"

I smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah it is. My sister really did help me, she lied to our parents and said that she was on holiday with Jason, her boyfriend, but she stayed with me here and helped me get out the house and work through everything. I started going to the gym, I would repeatedly just punch the punch bag, for hours I'd do it. It really did help me so I continued going every night"

"So that's why you're ubar buff!"

Said she whilst prodding my stomach.

"Maybe that's your problem, we should go to the gym tonight, punch a punch bag? I just want you feeling better Soph. And yeah I know that one night at the gym wont make you feel hunky dorrey but if you just keep talking about things and not bottle them up then we can get through this cause I know full well that you can okay?"

"Thank you Sian. I know for sure that I wouldn't be here if you weren't"

"Now don't speak like that babe. Chin up from now on yeah, as a wise woman once said 'my future is sitting right in front of me and that's all that matters'."

"I also heard that she's not only wise but pretty hot too!"

Sian crossed her arms and looked at me sceptically.

"Oh no, never heard she was hot, more like mind bogglingly gorgeous"

"Sweet talker"

That's why I love this girl cause she knows how to make me feel better.

For once I actually feel like I'm going to get through this and it's all because of my beautiful girlfriend.

Sian

I cant believe that Sophie has gone through so much in such a short time.

My blood boils at the thought of Kathryn.

I cant believe she got away with it, she nearly killed somebody and she got away with it, what kind of world do we live in?

All I have done since Sophie told me is think about Kathryn, I swear if I was ever to meet her I would kill her myself!

We had gone back to bed and decided to have a lazy day until the evening when we would go to the gym.

Sophie was currently snuggled into my side with her arm draped over my stomach.

Thankfully she had managed to fall asleep for a good few hours and so far has not had a nightmare.

Me on the other hand couldn't sleep, to many thoughts running through my head.

I carefully reached over to the bedside table and retrieved Sophie's iPod.

I needed a sleepy song to help me out here.

I popped in the earphones and scrolled through Sophie's Playlists.

Perfect she had a Sleep Playlist.

I lay back and let the music sweep through my ears and mind.

"I can't sleep now, no, not like I used toI can't breathe in and out like I need toIt's breaking ice.. now, to make any movementWhat's your vice? you know that mine's the illusionAnd all at once, I can help you outI'll be what you need Goodbye apathy, so long apathy"

Best album to fall asleep to.

"So don't sit still, don't you move away from hereSo goodbye apathy, so long fancy free( just to keep things right)Goodbye apathy, (kill myself to make everythingperfect for you) I don't wanna be you"

I felt my eyes get heavier, sleep slowly consuming me.

"I don't walk right, not like I used toThere's a jump in my step as I rush to see youI could be happy here as long as you're near to meAs long as you're close to me"

I cuddled further into Sophie holding her as close as possible.

"So don't you stop pushing me, I can take so muchSo goodbye apathy (as i'm trying), so long fancy free( just to keep things right)Goodbye apathy, (kill myself to make everythingperfect for ya) I don't wanna be... You…"I looked down at Sophie with sleepy eyes.

Life is precious.

And I do know one thing.

You need to protect the things you love.

Cause one minute they're there and the next they could be gone…

* * *

Over and Out!

Thats the last of the updates and i haven't started the next chapter yet =[

Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sophie

"_I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tiredI'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of timeI'm sinking in the sand and I can't barely standI'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold meI'm scared of lonely_"

My feet edged closer to the edge.

"_I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep insideAnd I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at nightAnd I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me"_

The rain is battering against my aching body as it sways back and forth.

"_I'm scared of lonelyAnd I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wallAnd I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my ownAnd I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breatheWhen I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold meI'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely"_

I stretched my arms out to the sides and looked up to the black clouds. Flashes of lighting flickered across the skyline lighting up the sky.

"_I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my sideTo wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tightTo imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold meI'm scared of lonelyAnd I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wallAnd I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my ownI'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breatheWhen I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me"_

Why am I up here? Above everyone, the people that wouldn't care If I fell to my death?

Because I've had enough of it all.

The pain.

The hurt.

The memories.

The emptiness.

"_I need your break when nobody is around'Cause I'm tired of this emptinessI think I'm drowning, I can't be lonelyAnd I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me"_

I raise the bottle of vodka to my lips once again and let the substance burn the back of my throat.

"_I'm scared of lonelyAnd I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wallAnd I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my ownAnd I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breatheWhen I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me"_

I held the empty bottle out in front of me and let it go, watching it as it slowly made its way to the ground with an almighty smash.

"_I'm scared of lonelyAnd I'm scared of be the only shadow I see along a wallAnd I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my ownAnd I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breatheWhen I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold meI'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely"_

I could be dead in a second.

Everything's so fragile.

12 Hours Earlier

1PM

Sian

"Soph I need to borrow some shorts I've only got my cottons. Soph? Soph how long do you take in the shower?"

I leaned my back against the bathroom door and waited for an answer.

"Babe?"

"Yeah course you can you know where they are."

Yeah truth be told I indeed did know where the shorts were I was just checking if she was okay without asking if she was okay. You get me?

I was just walking away when I heard her speak again.

"You know the offer still stands if you want to join me?"

Wait what offer I never heard about no offer?

"I never knew there was an offer standing Soph?"

I heard her turn the shower off and open the glass door.

"Oh really? I must have forgotten to mention it before hand. Must have just slipped my mind.."

How can such a thing slip someone's mind?

I was standing at the door mouth a gape that I almost never heard her telling me that the door wasn't locked.

I dove for the handle and fell into the bathroom finding Sophie standing with a towel around her.

"Woops, looks like your to late babe, sorry"

I crossed my arms and tried to look angry at her.

"Tease!"

She sauntered past me towards the door with a devious smirk on her face.

"Sure am Powers!"

I watched her from behind as she made her way to our bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Yup, you guessed it, all I'm doing is standing here in the hallway imagining Sophie minus a towel….

Drools!

I was taken out of my thoughts by the door re-opening and a pair of shorts being thrown at me.

"Thanks babe."

I went into the bathroom and quickly pulled down my trackies, slid on Sophie's shorts and put my trackies back on to keep me cosy until I got to the gym.

I double checked my appearance in the mirror and brushed my teeth for that minty freshness.

"You ready babe?"

I turned to find Sophie leaning against the door frame rocking her black shorts, white and orange tank top, her favourite orange trainers and her over sized hoody that I loved. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and her fringe was platted to the side.

"Looking good Webster."

I walked towards her and grabbed her hand leading her into the lounge room. I pushed her down onto the sofa and straddled her.

"I really have to do this Soph cause you do make me weak at my knees when I see you in shorts."

She started to laugh but I cut her off by my lips attacking hers.

We moved in sync as we always do, like we were made for each other. Her hands found the small of my back bringing me down closer to her. My tongue ran along her bottom lip and as always I won that battle and our tongues met.

She moaned into the kiss as my right hand cupped her cheek.

We both pulled apart due to the extreme lack of breath.

"Who needs to go to the gym to get the heat up when I can just stay here with you."

"True, very true but we agreed that you need to hit something and I would rather not be punched by you or anyone for that matter!"

"I will definitely not be punching you! But I suppose your right we best get going which means you need to get your sexy ass off my body."

I pouted sadly at her.

"Fine."

I huffed as I clambered off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's get our sexy ass's to the gym Power's and make everyone there jealous"

I just laughed, grabbed my bag, interlocked our fingers and made our way out of the flat.

As we got to the bottom of the flat stairs and out on to the street I couldn't help but have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It's only a trip to the gym, what could go wrong?

* * *

Right okay i know its been ages since ive been on here. I already have the next few chapter written and will be posted over the next few days. SOme of you might have already read them on my Livejournal page too.

Hope yous are all still reading!

Peace!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

2PM

Sophie

An hour later we eventually got to the gym.

Why did it take so long?

Well when you are walking with your extremely hot girlfriend you tend to walk slow to show her off to everyone and take major scenic routes just to get some more alone time with her.

"You know it wasn't long ago that I was imagining walking down this corridor with you and showing you off in front of everyone."

Aw she really thought that?

"Really? When was that?"

She twiddled her fingers through mine and chuckled.

"Don't sound so shocked! I thought you were going to say that you had thought that too!"

"Yeah of course I had.."

That sounded true right?

"You liar!"

Obviously not.

"Well all that matters is that we are doing it just now."

Great save!

"Yeah I suppose it is"

I leaned up and pecked her on the lips.

"Fucking dykes!"

Who the fuck was that?

"Hey you prick! Just cause you're an ugly fucker who couldn't get a hot bird like mine!"

No that was not me, that was my majorly hot girlfriend who looks majorly more hot when she Is angry!

Go Sian!

"Homophobe."

"Sian that was amazing. You well and truly told him straight."

She casually shrugged beside me as if it was nothing.

"He needed to be put back in his place"

"By the way since when did I become your bird?"

I playfully nudged her in the ribs to show her that I was joking.

"Well you are my bird, nobody else's. Got a problem with that?"

"I'll be your bird any day."

We reached the changing rooms and dumped our bags in the locker.

I watched as Sian wiggled out of her cottons leaving her in my pair of shorts.

"Eyes up top Webster."

I continued to stare at her legs.

"Not with legs like those babe"

I cheekily winked at her and picked up my iPod.

I was just about to leave when Sian piped up again.

"Hey Webster hang on a second."

I turned to find Sian leaning against one of the shower cubicles.

"You know I'm pretty sure that we're all alone just now."

She pushed open the door with her back and used her finger to summon me towards her.

Fuck!

Of course I followed.

"If you insist Miss Powers."

The minute I was in the door she pushed it shut and locked it. The next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall and Sian was attacking my lips.

Am I complaining?

I don't think so!

Her hands were all over my body as were mine on hers.

"Sian…we can't…not here…babe"

Yes I had to force those words out. As much as I am loving this it is so not the appropriate place.

She continued kissing down my jaw line and my neck.

"Just a minute longer babe, I just cant resist you in those shorts."

She attacked my lips again, our tongues battled and soft moans escaped both of our lips.

We broke apart when we heard voices on the other side of the door.

Sian just smiled down at me, her eyes dark with desire.

"It's more fun when there's a higher risk babe"

She winked at me and pecked me on the lips before casually exiting the cubicle as if it had never happened.

First time that Sian has caught me off guard and I tell you I could get really used to that!

Sian

Yeah I know, I have no idea what came over me either but I really just wanted to kiss her okay!

If you had a girlfriend as hot as that and she was wearing shorts and a tank top then you would want to jump her bones!

I'm half glad that we were interrupted because I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop myself from fully ravishing her.

When I do ravish her I want that night to be a special night for the both of us.

The romantic that I am.

I've like downed half of my water already and I haven't even started working out yet.

I casually walked in to the gym and made my way over to my trusty exercise bike.

It wasn't until I was 5 minutes in that I noticed Sophie coming into the gym still looking rather flustered.

I once again winked at her when she walked past and held in a giggle as she sauntered by. I continually watched her as she made her way to the treadmill to do her usual run, which could take around about thirty minutes to forty five minutes depending on her mood. Today I presume that it will be a rather long one.

I bests gets comfy.

Quarter past three and she's still running!

She's a fucking machine I tell you!

My legs are like jelly and I've been sitting on one of those exercise balls for the past ten minutes.

People are looking at me thinking 'is she actually going to do something or is she just going to perv all day'

I was going for the latter. I mean I rather enjoyed watching Sophie running with everything jumping up and down, If you catch my drift.

I managed to pry myself off of this thing and made my way to Sophie.

I must have stood for a fare few minutes beside her and she still hadn't noticed me standing there.

She really was in the zone.

I shimmied round in front of her to see if that would work.

"Oh hey babe, I never saw you there."

Yeah I noticed.

"It's okay, I was just nipping to the loo. You want me to fill up your water bottle when im there?"

I reached over and took it out from its holder.

"Sure thanks, I'm almost done then I'm going to see if the the studio down stairs id free so I can punch a bag for a while"

"Cool. I'll see you in a minute then."

I left her doing her thing as I went back to the changing rooms.

After popping to the loo I went to check my phone.

Shit.

6 missed calls?

From my mum?

Double shit.

I frantically dialled my voicemail to see what was going on.

"Sian? Its me your mother, your dads been back and well I just need you here, please darling, phone me when you can. I love you." Message left at 2.15pm.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

So many different scenarios went through my mind.

That was like an hour ago.

I grabbed my bag and ran back to the gym.

Sophie had just stopped running when she caught sight of me I knew the minute she saw me she knew something was wrong.

"Babe what is it? What's happened?"

She immediately took my hand to try comfort me.

"Its my mum she's left like a million messages something's happened with my dad he's been at the house this was like an hour ago ive got to go there now!"

Whoa I need to breath!

"Calm down babe, I need you to breath okay?"

I nodded my head and steadied my breathing.

"Give me a minute and I'll get my stuff"

"No Soph stay here, I don't want you coming to the house not if my dads still there, I don't want you to get upset again"

Really I did not want to take that chance.

"But I want to be there for you babe."

"I know you do. How about I get myself there and if everything's settled down then I'll phone you and you can come over. Please Soph just stay here until I know its okay."

I could see that she was thinking deeply about it.

"Fine okay but whenever you need me you phone me straight away and I'll be there. And if I don't here from you then I'll be coming round and kicking the door down okay. I mean it the minute you get there text me so I know you are okay."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you soon okay."

"Yeah you will"

I gave her a chaste kiss before turning on my heel and making my way to the exit.

Looks like I was right about that bad feeling after all.

* * *

Your going to get a few chapter thrown at you in the next half hour or so. Had these written for a while and are already on my Livejournal page so wanted them to be at the same stages. Hope yous are still reading!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sophie

4.30PM

I still haven't heard from her and that's been over an hour!

Okay she's probably not long home considering she was adamant to get there by herself.

"_Its gonna get louder_

_We're gonna get stronger _

_I cant control this feeling_

_Something's happening inside me_

_Are senses come alive_

_The chemistry is building_

_Its something that we're feeling_

_There's nowhere you can hide"_

I let lose on the punch bag in front of me.

Right hook.

Left hook.

Right hook.

Left hook.

"_It's gonna get.._

_It's gonna get.._

_It's gonna get louder_

Fucking love this song.

_We're gonna get…_

_We're gonna get…._

_We're gonna get stronger,_

_We're gonna feel…_

_We're gonna feel…_

_We're gonna feel better_

_You cant tame this energy inside._

Thank god I was in a room on my own cause I was singing rather loud as I beat the shit out of this punch bag.

_I gotta reach…_

_I gotta reach…_

_I gotta reach higher_

_I wanna burn…_

_I wanna burn…_

_I wanna burn like a fire_

_We're gonna move…_

_We're gonna move…_

_We're gonna move faster_

_You cant tame the energy inside_

I stopped for a second to grab a quick swig of water before returning to my work out.

_Perpetual emotion,_

_It's just a ripple in the ocean,_

_A shadow in the night_

_Changes We're making for the better_

_We're going through together_

In the corner of the room there was a glass window the height of the room that looked out onto the indoor running track.

_It's more than a feeling,_

_We're building a dream that we've always_

_Had clear in our sights,_

_Watch it ignite as we open our eyes,_

_It's the one way we know to survive,_

_We're powerfully changing the world,_

_We're reclaiming our unity they cant divide_

_They push us around but we're tearing it down,_

_And we're having the time of our life._

I kept on glancing at the blurred images running past, up and down the track.

_It's gonna get.._

_It's gonna get.._

_It's gonna get louder_

_We're gonna get…_

_We're gonna get…._

_We're gonna get stronger,_

_We're gonna feel…_

_We're gonna feel…_

_We're gonna feel better_

_You cant tame this energy inside._

The song was coming to an end and so was my work out, my body was physically drained.

_I gotta reach…_

_I gotta reach…_

_I gotta reach higher_

_I wanna burn…_

_I wanna burn…_

_I wanna burn like a fire_

A few more punches Soph, come on.

_We're gonna move…_

_We're gonna move…_

_We're gonna move faster_

_You cant tame the energy inside_

_Faster, louder, stronger, better_

_Faster, louder, better_

_You cant tame this energy inside"_

I gave the bag one last kick with my right foot before collapsing onto my back, trying to calm my breathing.

Oh Sian, where are you?

I hope she's okay. She said she'd phone me when she was there and she should be there by now.

I let out a frustrated sigh and banged my fist against the floor.

Fuck sake!

I swear we cant have a full 24hours of happiness together!

I pushed myself to my feet and pulled off my boxing gloves and made my way to my water. I double checked my phone just to make sure my hearing wasn't failing me.

No okay it wasn't. She still hasn't text me.

Come on Sian!

I grabbed my hoodie pulled it over my head, grabbed my bottle and phone and made my way out of the studio. I jogged along the corridor past the regular gym go-ers and turned left to continue up the stairs two at a time. I dipped my shoulder past one of the workers and picked up my pace down the main corridor and out of the exit.

Why the fuck didn't we take the car?

I quickened my pace to a half sprint in the direction of my flat. I could be there in fifteen minutes if I don't stop.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled the number I knew off by heart.

Pick up Sian, pick up.

Crap voicemail.

I swear to god if something has happened to her…

Shit.

I picked up the pace to a full sprint.

I can make it in ten minutes.

I've never ran so fast in my life.

After sprinting back to my flat and jumping in my car and broke every road violation there is!

No jokes!

But yet I still get stuck behind fucking traffic!

I'm checking my phone every five minutes and still nothing from Sian.

And I'm really worrying now.

"Fucking move!"

I glanced at my clock, 5:15.

I looked out the passenger window in the direction of Sian's, grey clouds were looming over the skies.

My attention was brought to the front as the car in front of me moved off as the lights turned green.

I put my foot down and indicated left turning in the directions of Sian.

That feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting worse every mile I got closer to Sian's.

Something was wrong, I just knew it.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled up in front of Sian's house was that the front door was wide open.

I mounted the kerb and quickly killed the engine as I un buckled my seat belt and pushed my door open.

I sprinted to her front door.

"Sian? Sian where are you?"

I entered the front of the house and in to the living room.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the one person I did not want to see.

He turned in his seat knowing there was another person in the room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, you've missed out on all the fun."

He rose to his feet and I backed up when I took in his appearance.

He had blood stains down his top.

"What have you done?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sophie

6PM

"What have you done?"

He took a step closer to me and laughed.

"Nothing that concerns you."

I clenched my fists at my side.

"It has everything to do with me when it concerns my fucking girlfriend. So I'll ask you again, what the fuck have you done?"

"Girlfriend, I'll say the exact same thing that I said to Sian. You're a dirty, worthless piece of shit, that know body will ever want…"

I stepped forward and cut him off.

"You said that about you fucking daughter? Your own daughter who your supposed to love unconditionally! You told her she was a worthless piece of shit?"

"She's not my daughter, im not having a dyke for a daughter!"

I hadn't noticed how close he had came towards me until now.

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"And im not having a dyke in my house, so you better leave before I make you!"

Oh fuck this, I am not having him push me about again!

"Well you better fucking make me cause I aint leaving until you tell me what the hell happened here. And the last time I checked your wife kicked you out so its not your house"

"That dottled bitch! Christ she doesn't know what day off the week it is most of the time. I wish I never had met her cause she would have never produced _that_ girl!"

I swear if he says one more bad thing about Sian I will kick the shit out of him!

"_That_ girl is the most important person in my life! And if you bad mouth her one more time…"

"What? What will you do? Cause if you try anything then you will end up like her!"

I let out a breath that I hadn't realised that I'd been holding.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Lets just say she got in the way and well I took care of that."

He started casually walking around the house as if re living what had happened.

"Her stupid mother phoned her telling her that I was back and giving her some trouble. She couldn't have just stayed out of the way, oh no she had to stick her nose in where it wasn't wanted. Lets just say that she wont be sticking her nose in anymore."

Woah back up…

"Who's blood is that on your shirt?"

He looked down at his shirt as if he hadn't noticed it before and shrugged.

"She was always like that. Always being around when she wasn't wanted…"

"Answer my fucking question!"

I marched over to him and used all my force to push him against the wall.

"Touched a nerve?"

Snide bastard!

SMACK!

That's right his face was just introduced to my fist!

"Bitch!"

He pushed me back and I stumbled into the back of the sofa.

"You really want to know?"

He leaned over my body and was right in front of my face.

"Yes, just fucking tell me!"

"She's dead. I killed her!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sophie

7PM

"You fucking liar. Your fucking lying!"

I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes but it wasn't true it cant be true.

He sneered down at me.

"Why would I lie? She's not here is she and neither is her mother and I'm pretty sure the last number dialled was for an ambulance"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Its not true.

It cant be true.

"She's your daughter for christs sake, no father could do that to there daughter!"

"I can assure you I did do it. You should have seen her face when the knife went into her…

I bolted forward and pushed him away.

"Shut up, just shut up! Your lying!"

"…her body tensed up as I pushed the knife in further.."

I punched him once again in the chest but it was like hitting a brick wall.

Its not true.

It cant be true.

The tears were running down my face.

"You know its true Webster. You're a worthless piece of shit and its your fault that she's dead. You changed her, made her believe that she was like you, dirty, cheap, worthless. I needed to teach her a lesson, its not right a girl being with a girl, she repulsed me!"

The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks if she'd never have met me this wouldn't have happened!

It's all my fault.

She's dead and it's all my fault.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I backed up against the sofa and slid down on to my ass.

He kneeled down in front of me and laughed right in my face.

"Oh Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. Looks like your going to be all on your own now. You know you've got nobody, just you. There's nothing in this world for you now. Nothing."

I pulled my knees up and sobbed into them.

I've got nothing.

Fuck all.

"I'll do you a favour, why don't I leave you with a bottle of Vodka and my trusty knife here."

He pulled the bloodied covered knife from his back pocket and placed in down beside me.

I stared at it blankly.

That's Sian's blood on there. My Sian.

I lowered my shaking hand to it before pulling it away.

I'm dreaming I must be dreaming.

"Well I would say it was nice knowing you but it wasn't really."

He stood up in front of me as I continued to sob.

"I'll leave you with a parting gift."

I didn't see it coming but I felt it, the swift kick to the side of my ribs.

I lurched forward and held on to my side.

"Maybe one more"

This time I did see it coming, his foot coming down on top of my ribs, I didn't have time to move due to the previous kick.

"Ahh!"

I heard a crack as his foot made contact.

This can't be happening.

This isn't happening.

* * *

So thats them all so far, total writers block recently, writing something different just now so please be patient!

Over And Out!


End file.
